Two Sides To Love
by December'sRose
Summary: Valerie witnesses Danny Phantom kiss Sam and assumes that Sam is cheating on her current boyfriend. Takes place after FWD chapters rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two sides to love

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own a penny named Billy

Summary: REVISED! Valerie sees Danny Phantom kissing Sam and assumes that Sam is cheating on her current boyfriend. Though when a new threat appears will she finally discover the truth that will change her life forever? Takes place after FWD

A/N Yes, the summary isn't lying to you. I have rewritten each chapter of TSTL so that it follows FWD. My writing skills have improved loads since I've started this story so I wanted to make it better than it already was. . .I hope you enjoy this new version, Oh and one more thing, As you know this story started out as Amethyst Ocean (please look in profile for codenames) but ever since FWD the number of GrayGhost shippers have increased some so to make everyone happy this will be turning into a Amethyst Ocean/GrayGhost triangle. If you are a true Amethyst Ocean fan (and I know a lot of you are, I am myself ) then please don't stop reading this just because I mentioned GrayGhost. Don't forget, I've said the word TRIANGLE so I haven't decided who will be the couple. . .just so you guys know it's probably Amethyst Ocean because of the begining chapters. . .

Chapter One

_Their memories were fading from reality, two sisters, separated spirits. Years have passed without much comfort. Right after their Father's death, they were forgotten. Lost and alone one traveled, filled with pure rage and sorrow. Her heart was crying out for Christine, but Christine never came. No one ever came. She was left alone, trapped within her own cage of darkness. _

It was always a continuous battle, one that would probably never end.

Faint shouts and yelps of pain filled Amity park yet most of them faded in with the September wind.

Danny Phantom fell backwards hitting a tree trunk. No matter what he said to her she would never listen. He would never be able to tell her the truth. His eyes peered up towards his hunter, Her eyes hidden behind the shadowed mask.

"I just want you to trust me!" he shouted. Valerie advanced upon him, glaring at him with her tawny eyes.

"I can't ever learn to trust ghosts like you, you and others like you have destroyed the peace of my life! You think you can do what ever you want don't you? Well, you're not getting away this time!"

Danny phased through the tree just before her attack hit him. Still transparent, he flew upwards through the leaves of the tree.

"You can't hide forever Phantom! One day! One day I'll figure out who you are! One day I'll find the real truth about you! One day, I'll make sure to destroy you first before anyone else can!" her words were interrupted by the sound of the shrill bell that rang a few miles from Amity Park. He glanced down, taking one last look at the outraged girl before flying towards Casper High.

Valerie stared hard up at the empty air.

'One day, I'll destroy you one day,' she muttered, and without another glance the young girl turned and ran, trying to beat the tardy bell that would ring in about three minutes.

A young boy of fourteen raced down the empty halls of Casper High. As Danny Fenton ran to get to class, he couldn't help but realize that if he was late, today would mark his fifteenth tardy of the week. 'Come on, just let me be on time, just this one time,' he thought desperatly.

Unfortunately, the bell was not in the mood for bargains and rang shrilly once again through out the empty halls.

'Great just what I need right now,' Danny thought angrily sharply turning a corner. His anger prevented him from seeing the figure who was about to collide into him. Danny grunted as a force pushed him backwards. He looked up to see Valerie on the floor as well.

"You never watch where you're going do you Fenton?" she asked with a smirk while standing up and brushing herself of. Danny grinned as he took the hand she offered to him. "Nope, I guess I'll see you in detention. . ."

"Guess so," Her smile was soft and a look of amusement could be seen in her eyes.

"See you later Val,"

"Bye Danny,"

"Mr. Fenton that would be the sixteenth time this week that you've been tardy," Danny paid no attention to the pairs of eyes that watched him as he entered the class a good ten minutes late. "Actually Mr. Lancer it's the fifteenth," His biology teacher glared at him as he took his seat beside Dash. A few girls in the back of the room giggled. He looked over the other side of the room. He found his best friend Samantha, or Sam as everyone called her, looking over at him and grinned.

"Even so, I'll see you in detention after school today," Mr. Lancer told him and turned his attention back to the class.

"Now as I was saying before Mr. Fenton so rudely interrupted, molecules formed by the chemical bonding of atoms are described by chemical formulas. If the energy is available. . ."

"Attention Casper High students," Lancer groaned as his lesson was interrupted yet again.

'Jazz must be a helper in the office or something again today,' Danny thought shrugging as his sister continued to speak.

"Casper High's Fall Dance will be held this weekend. Please support the school by going to this event. Food and drinks and entertainment will be provided. This will be a formal event so dresses and tuxedos are required. Tickets are eight dollars for singles and sixteen dollars for couples. Prices may change at the door on Saturday night. Thank you for your time and I hope to see all of you there. That is all,"

A soft click sounded indicating that the announcement was over and the class broke out into excitement. Casper High normally never had two dances in the same semester. A Valentines dance would be held in February and Homecoming was always in August. Excited conversations filled the classroom quickly.

"Oh maybe Dean will go with me!"

"Do you think that I should wear the same dress?"

"Are you kidding? Buy a new one! You can't wear the same dress to every dance!"

"Man, I hope I don't have a football game on Saturday,"

"Excuse me but please save all the how do you kids say it? 'Chatter' till the end of the lesson. As I was saying If the energy is available.. . ."  
As Mr. Lancer went into his boring lecture everyone became less and less focused. Once again, Danny glanced over at Sam. She was one of the few people in the class taking notes and actually paying attention.

Sam looked up from her notebook and turned to face the pair of eyes she felt staring at her. It was hard, but she managed not to laugh when Danny began to make fun of Lancer when his back was turned on them. As the class broke out in faint whispers about Saturday's dance Danny laid his head down on his desk, folded his arms and went into his favorite daydream. After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang, shattering the best moment of his dream like always. Students filed out of the classroom and he wished it was the end of the day.

"Don't forget Mr. Fenton, my office at three o'clock,' Mr. Lancer reminded him coldly while he and Sam walked past him.

"So I take it that we're not going to the movies after school today," Sam said smirking as she walked up to him. Excited squeals and giggling could be heard from all the girls in the hall.

"Maybe we can go tomorrow if I'm not late again," Danny said shrugging. He, Sam and Tucker were supposed to go and see Dead Teacher 5 that afternoon.

Sam had already seen it four times, Tucker had seen it three and Danny hadn't even seen it once.

"I don't know, I haven't even seen Dead Teacher 4 yet, will it ruin anything?"

"I have and it won't. Actually it kind of sucked, the graphics weren't all that great. Dead Teacher 5 is supposed to be a lot better," Danny said as Tucker came up to them grumpily. Sam once again had problems holding back her laughter as she saw the disgruntled look of twisted torture on her best friend's face.

"What's your problem?" Danny asked him smirking at his overly dramatic friend.

"They're having another dance! Another dance! Now I have to go through the pain of asking girls and being rejected all over again!" he glared at Sam, who had just made a noise that sounded something like a laugh mixed in with a snort. Her laughter faded as Paullina and her friends walked passed them, all taking excitedly about the dance.

"Oh I hope I can get a chance to ask Danny Phantom! Imagine! Me going to the dance with the most heroic ghost boy on earth!"

"So are you going to ask?" Tucker muttered as they made trio made their way towards Danny's locker.

Danny shrugged " I want to ask Valerie, but then again I really don't want to ask her. . . .I'd feel more comfortable with someone who wasn't going to become more than anything but my friend that night. . .hey what about you Sam?" he asked eagerly as Tucker rolled his eyes and muttered a faint yet understandable 'clueless'.

Sam snapped out of her dazed thoughts when she heard his last sentence.

"What about me?"

"Do you want to go to the dance as friends? I mean, it's not really a big deal. I'm just not ready to ask Valerie out yet," Danny explained smiling as a pale shade of red was painted across Sam's cheeks.

"Well, I. . .uh. . .I guess. . .I mean sure Danny, I'd like to go with you,"

'Jeeze! Why did I just act so stupid right there! Argh! That was embarrassing!' she thought bitterly, and mentally kicked herself.

"Thanks! Okay, now all we need to do is get Tucker a date. . ." Danny paused as his friend gave him a 'don't even bother' look.

"Tucker can go with me. . ." a familiar voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see Val, a small smile etched on her face.

"You mean you'd actually go with me?" Tucker asked somewhat in shock.

Valerie shrugged. "I never really gave you a chance and since we're both going to be turned down by the people we want to ask why don't we just go together as friends?"

"Sure! Pick you up at seven?" Tucker said happily.

Valerie smiled. "Alright, I'll see you then I guess," she told him winking and then made her way down the hall disappearing within the crowd of students.

"So, I guess I'll pick you up at seven too right?" Danny asked shoving the last of his text books into his locker.  
Sam blushed slightly as the bell rang for the next class "Seven sounds great."

"See you guys at lunch!" Tucker said as he headed off for his class.

"You'd better go, you don't want to get another detention," Sam warned him.

Danny shrugged. "I'm used to it," he said and then smiled and went down another hallway towards his Spanish class, which surprisingly he was passing.

"How is it you get poor grades in English yet A's in Spanish!" Maddie Fenton had exclaimed to him one afternoon when progress reports came home.

Sam watched as he hurried off to class. She knew he still liked Valerie but the fact that he asked her out was just overwhelming. She couldn't wait for Saturday night.

Her daydream faded away quickly as the annoying bell rang yet again.

Sam sighed.

"Oh great now I'm late!" and with that she hurried off to her class, a new hope in her heart forming, and a small smile lingering upon her face.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Two sides to love

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (so what else is new?) and Billy says hi!

Summary: Valerie witnesses Danny Phantom kiss Sam and assumes that Sam is cheeting on her current boyfriend. Takes place after FWD (chapters rewritten)

A/N Oh wow! I never even dreamed that my story would get let me see. . .one, two. . . . (gasp) nineteen reviews on the FIRST chapter! Thank you so much everyone! I'm really glad you like this!

Becky, Shadw, Danny'sGhostGirl, WaterGirl14, Dragonbringer, RobinRox13, Sam Manson rulez, Cherry-Wolf, Shepyt, Spiffy McFloogan, CelloSolo2007,Eternity's Shadow, Justtoreadurfics, Js8, Kitty, BBRaelover4eva, DannyPhantom'sChik, Salior-Moon

Chapter Two

"Sam? Hello! Earth to Sam! Hey Sam, Kidney Thieves are coming to Amity Park to play at the dance on Saturday!"

"No, they're not! They're on tour somewhere near Canada," Sam snapped bitterly at Tucker's poor attempt to wake her up from her favorite daydream. (A/N I made that up)

"I should at least get a thank you! If it weren't for me you'd probably walk right into a pole," the techno geek grinned as Sam jokingly shot a mean glare in his direction and sidestepped away from a lamppost that was blocking her path.

"So spill, were you daydreaming about Danny again?"

"Not so loud!" Tucker shook his head and began walking backwards in front of her so he could see her blushing.

"You already know what I'm going to say, make a move before Val does,"

"Valerie already made her move if you haven't noticed," a slight breeze sent tiny chills up her arms as Danny's blue eyes pierced her mind.

"Look, Danny's just really clueless. Sure, he thinks he likes Valerie but I think that he thinks that you don't like him because of the Ember thing, remember?" (A/N no pun intended)

"Just drop it okay? I don't want to think about that right now," The faint wind silenced the two teens for a moment and Tucker turned around and began to walk normally beside Sam.

"Okay, it's too quiet for me, I'll start a new topic. Hey, where's Danny?"

"Wow, great new topic," Tucker glared at her sarcasm. "I don't know, I talked to him on the phone last night and he said he couldn't meet up with us today because he had something to do,"

"Something to do? Ha! He's probably using any excuse so he wouldn't be able to walk by you. I don't know, lately I've seen a certain look in his clueless eyes,"

"Shut it!"

"Okay sorry! Hey, I'll see you later okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you tonight. Don't stain your tux before the dance!"  
"I'll try not to!"

Sam laughed as she watched her best friend almost trip on his own shoelace and went inside her house, once again entranced by a daydream she hoped would come true that night.

"ARGH! PHANTOM! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Valerie shouted angrily as she flew above Amity Park searching the tree tops.

"Ok if you insist!" a voice from above her.

Valerie looked up just in time to see Danny reappear and side kicked her off of her Jet Sled. Growling angrily, the young girl fell through the trees. She tried to hold onto one of the branches that were sticking out but she kept missing them. "I've got to get rid of him, I can't let him get away this time!' Val thought as her Jet sled made its' way towards the disgruntled teen.

"That's it Phantom! You're history!" She steered it up towards the orange and gold sky. It was Saturday and the dance would be in an hour or so.

"Man, that ghost is going to make me late!" Val muttered as she turned towards the recent direction of Danny, only finding that she was once again alone. This only caused more rage to fill her eyes.

"Damn! I'll get you one day Phantom! You hear me! One day you are going down!"

'She never gets tired of that speech' Danny thought as he watched the girl leave for the city. The ghost teen waited until the coast was clear and then he made himself visible and flew to the ground, transforming back into Danny Fenton. The catchy alarm on his watch went off at that moment.

"I have to get home and change for the dance!" he said to know one in particular , making his way through the park.

Danny was just glad that Sam's parents allowed her to go with him. Ever since the Freak Show incident was over he still had a feeling that her parents still didn't approve of him.

'Why did I ask her out anyway? I could have easily asked Val, what kept me?'

'You know that you two can never be together! It would break Val's heart if she ever found out the truth about us,' Phantom hissed within his tamer.

"I don't want her to hate me, I just want her to trust me,'

"Mom! This isn't going to fit!"  
"Don't be silly dear, Oh I just wish that you'd wear the wonderful dress I picked up for you today,"

"Mom, when have I and when will I ever wear pink?"

"But it matches your eyes Sammy,"

Sam sighed as she eased her way into the beautiful strapless dress that she had just gotten earlier that week. Its' dark shade of purple matched the color of her amethyst eyes while the form entwined with her slender curves.

"Oh Samantha, just look at you, I just wish . . ."

"Mother stop it, I'm not going to wear pink tonight nor any other night. . ."

"I know dear," Mrs. Manson smiled as she combed out her daughter's short, raven black hair.

"Samantha, I think I have the perfect necklace for you to wear with that dress,"

"Mom, It's okay, I'm not wearing a . . ."

"No dear listen, my mother passed a locket down to me on my sixteenth birthday. It's been in our family for years and even though you're only fourteen I want you to have this,"

Sam watched as her mother produced a silver heart shaped locket. Two diamonds glistened along with the hoary necklace as Sam stood in shock while her mother fastened it around her slim neck.

"Oh mom, it's beautiful," she breathed as she went to open it.

"Samantha, it won't open. It's been shut for years, I haven't even bothered trying to see the picture inside. Now, when you go to the dance tonight I want you to keep this safe and with you. This locket has brought our family so much luck,"

"So you're saying this is a good luck charm?" Sam grinned as she stood up to hug her chuckling mother.

"Yes, something like that. . ."

"Hi Danny,"

Jazz Fenton smiled from the kitchen table as he entered the kitchen. Spread out in front of her was one of her newly acquired magazines that featured her favorite idol on the front cover.

"Hey," Danny said as he walked to the fridge. It was almost time for the dance and whenever he was nervous about something Pepsi was all he drank.  
Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what's up?"

"What are you talking about," Danny snapped, taking a long gulp from the new can of soda he just opened. His sister sighed. She knew Danny wouldn't open up to her right now, why push it?

"Hey where are mom and dad?"

"Down in the basement working on another ghost invention," his older sister replied after turning a page.

"Did someone say ghost?"

Jazz smacked a hand to her forehead as Jack and Maddie Fenton entered the kitchen.

"I want a full DNA sample test to prove that I am NOT related to this family," Danny swallowed back a chuckle as he looked at his sister's face of pure disgust.

"If there's a ghost nearby then this would be the perfect time to test out the Fenton Anti ghost ray!" Maddie said holding up a device that looked like a blow-dryer. Danny watched as Jazz's face turned a flushed red.

"Hey! That's mine! I paid for that!" she exclaimed angrily abandoning her magazine.

"Yes it was yours and now it has the word 'Fenton' on it!" Jack said happily.

"Danny, would you like to take this with you just in case you come across any ghosts?" Maddie offered.

"No thanks mom, I think I'll just call you if I see any ghosts," he said quickly , taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm sick of you guys going into my room, taking my stuff and turning it into some stupid ghost invention with out me knowing!" Jazz cried angrily.

"Sweetheart, your father and I want to do our best to protect you from ghosts and other unknown creatures. . .."

"But mainly ghosts!" Jack interrupted.

"Anyway your father and I need your stuff to. . ."

"I don't care! I needed that blow-dryer! It was expensive too!" Jazz yelled.

"Jazz dear we'll by you a new one,"

"So we can make another Fenton Anti ghost ray!"  
"Dad!"  
"Jack, please!"

Danny figured that now was as good a time as any to sneak off to his room and change without having to respond to any awkward conversations.

"Valerie, are you ready to go?"  
Mr. Gray poked his head into his daughters room after knocking. Valerie's room was its normal mess, her ghost hunting suit laid underneath her bed.

"Yeah Daddy, I'm done,"

His fourteen year old daughter appeared from the closet. Her figure was stunningly beautiful, a midnight blue dress matching her every curve. Her raven hair was in a bundle of curls that night, pulled back with a silver clip that had once belonged to her mother.

Daimon smiled at his daughter. "How many times have I told you that you look exactly like your mother?"  
"Too many to count Dad," Val said, smiling back faintly.

"Danny is really lucky to have you as his date, that boy better take care of you," her father warned as he handed her a matching purse.

"What makes you think I'm going with Danny?" Valerie asked with a raised eyebrow as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh, you're not? I just assumed Danny was your date to the dance. Who are you going with?"

"I'm going with Tucker,"

"The techno geek?"  
"Dad, he is not a techno geek?" She glanced at her father's 'yeah right' look.

"Okay, so maybe he is a techno geek. We're just going as friends because Danny's going with Sam. . .he's not going to ask me out,"

"I'm sure he will baby, maybe he's just nervous?"  
"I doubt it. . ." Valerie said unsure as she stared at the wooden floor.

"SAMMY! Danny's here!" Mr. Manson called from the bottom of the stares. Sam glanced at her mother who almost laughed at her daughter's nervous look.

"You'll be fine," she told her giving her a quick reassuring hug.

All Sam could do was nod and give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow,"

As Samantha appeared at the top of the stairs Danny's mouth literally dropped in awe, which of course caused her Dad to 'clear his throat'. He automatically took the hint and hoped that he wasn't drooling.

"What, too much?" Sam asked, a faint blush beginning to form across her cheeks as she made her way down the curved steps.

"No way, you look amazing!" Danny complimented, suddenly becoming nervous for an unknown reason.

'Why should I be nervous, Sam's my best friend I don't like her in that way, but she really does look beautiful. . .'

"So are you kids going to be back by ten?"  
"Dad, the dance doesn't end until twelve!"

"Do you really expect me to give you permission to stay out that late?"

"Yes!"  
"Oh come on Walter, this is her second dance," Mrs. Manson cut in.

"Fine, Eleven Fifty is my final offer, take it or leave it,"

"I'll take it," Sam grinned as she kissed her overprotective father on the cheek.

"You two have fun, go on, it's almost eight o'clock," Sam smiled at her mother and then at Danny, who had offered his arm like a gentleman. She accepted it and allowed him to lead her outside while her parents watched from behind.

A/N there you go, I hoped you liked it guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Tremble with fear cause I'm back again with yet another chapter! Or you could just celebrate. . . Either one works for me!

Title: Two sides to Love

Summary: Valerie sees Danny Phantom kissing Sam and assumes that Sam is cheating on her current boyfriend. Takes place after Reign Storm (awesome movie!)

Disclaimer: Beware of imitation pennies named Bob and know that I do not own Danny Phantom cause if I did then the new episodes would come in a lot faster and Sam would have told Danny she loves him in Reign Storm!

Thank you so much for the reviews guys!

Spikeshellbitch, WaterGirl14, Spiffy McFloogan, Dragonbringer, Danny + Sam 4eVa, Dark Avenger01, Danny'sGhostGirl, Shadw, Meli09, Kitty, CelloSolo2007, Sam Manson rulez, Kats02980416, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, Wlo213v4e5s

Chapter Three

_LET me not mar that perfect dream_

_By an auroral stain,_

_But so adjust my daily night_

_That it will come again._

_Let Me Not Mar That Perfect Dream-Emily Dickinson_

"You know you should really wear your hair down more often, it looks really great tonight," Danny complimented Sam with a grin.

Sam blushed again for the millionth time that night as she accepted some punch her date handed to her. The dance theme turned out to be 'a night in the orient'

Beautiful Asian decorations where hung everywhere and many dresses were red and gold and in a kimono style.

Sam smiled. "You really think so? Well take it all in cause this is the last time you're going to see my hair down again after tonight," she told him grinning. She took a sip of her punch and glanced around. The school gym was becoming very crowded, almost everyone from Casper high was there! She noticed Mr. Lancer standing over in the corner, his beady eyes scanning the gym for any form of chaos that was about to happen.

"Hey guys!

As the two turned they saw Tucker and Valerie walk up to them through the crowd of students. Valerie thought her date looked very decent that night even though he was wearing the same tuxedo he had worn to the last dance.

"Wow! You look great tonight Sam!" Valerie complimented shyly. Danny stared at her in surprise, waiting what Sam had to say. She grinned taking another sip of her punch. "Thanks I was just about going to say the same thing about you,"

"Hey Danny, where's Jazz?" Tucker asked him as he poured Valerie and himself a glass of punch. A new song had begun, a bit faster and Sam began watching her fellow classmates dance, looking like they were having the time of their life.

"Jazz has a bunch of studying to do tonight because tomorrow she's taking an entrance exam into Harvard University. She didn't want to get distracted, besides she didn't have a date" Danny told her.

"Danny's sister gets to be a senior next year even though she's a sophomore now. ." Sam explained to her.

"Yoo-hoo! Danny!" a voice called making Sam cringe. Everyone turned to see Paullina. Her single diagonal sleeve dress shimmered gold within the dim light while her long dark chestnut brown hair was pulled back with a golden sequin clip.

"Hi Paullina, you look pretty tonight!" Danny complimented politely which made Sam glare.

"I know, Listen I was wondering, of course I already have a date to the dance but since Danny Phantom seems to appear around you all the time do you think you can get him to ask me to dance?" she asked him smiling the sleek smile that Sam always found revolting.

Valerie frowned when she heard the name Danny Phantom. Hero. . . Everyone thought he was a hero when she knew the truth. It made her sick to her stomach as she witnessed fan girls worshiping him like Paullina when Phantom didn't deserve praise.

'That ghost kid had better not show his face around here tonight' she thought bitterly.

She was finally ready to bring him down, once and for all.

"I don't think I can Paullina, I mean I don't know where he is and. ." Danny said uncomfortably.

"Then find him silly!" Paullina said giggling.

"Look Paullina! Danny came to the dance so he could be with me! Not so he could be messenger or anything like that! If Danny doesn't want to find Danny Phantom then just forget it!" Sam glared at her.

Paullina's face suddenly became cold as she frowned. "Oh excuse me Danny, I didn't know that your date was with this looser,'

"Hey don't call her a looser!" Danny said angrily forgetting to mention that they weren't going out. . . .yet. . . .

"Oh so you are going out! I kind of expected it. . . .you make such an awful couple!" And with that Paullina laughed at her own joke and walked back into the crowd.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "So are you going out?" He asked clueless.

Valerie rolled her eyes as a piano medley danced around the room, accompanied by a flute and the squeals of excited girls as they pulled their dates out towards the dance floor.

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on. . . **_

"Come on Tucker lets dance," she said pulling him onto the dance floor.

"But wait, are they going out?"

Valerie sighed as she dragged her date away from her friends. 'Danny's never going to ask me out, he's so clueless he doesn't even know who he really loves,'

"Valerie are you okay?"

_**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.**_

Her amber eyes blinked before settling upon Tucker's face. Swaying to the music, they listened to the girls around them singing along with the familiar lyrics.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

"Titanic, one of the most romantic movies ever," Tucker said grinning as he watched Valerie steal a small glance over where Danny and Sam where standing.

"Yeah," she whispered in agreement.

"Hey Val? Thanks for coming with me tonight, I hope you're having fun,"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she glanced over at her date who was smiling down at her softly.

"I am having fun Tucker. . . I'm glad I came,"

"I'm glad you came too,"

If Sam hated something more than Paullina it would have to be awkward silences. She pulled a strand of raven, black hair away from her eyes as she watched girls sing along with the song that melted her heart.

_**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one**_

"Uh Sam?" Danny's voice brought her back into reality. His warm and gentle voice turned her eyes towards his crystal, sapphire blue orbs.

"I was wondering if we could talk. . ."

'I have to know how she thinks of me, a friend . . .or more than a friend,'

"Sure," Sam said smiling slightly. Maybe if they were away from the gym it wouldn't feel so awkward, but why was she feeling so uncomfortable now?

"Great," he said with a hint of relief in his voice. He took her arm and pulled her outside.

They decided to walk around the school for awhile. It was a nice evening, moon

was shining brightly above, surrounded by millions of silver stars. The air was cool and warm at the same time with a slight breeze.

After awhile of saying nothing Danny looked over at Sam. She was staring up at the sky while her raven, black hair caught the gentle touch of the night breeze.

Danny smiled. 'She looks so beautiful tonight but then again she always looks beautiful. . .wait a minute. . .why haven't I realized that before?'

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked still staring at the sky, as though hypnotized by the stars.

Danny froze. How was he going to ask her? He hadn't rehearsed or anything!

'Relax Fenton the worst she could say is no,' he thought to himself.

Danny cleared his throat making Sam break her gaze from the stars and look at him curiously.

His question was caught in his throat as he tried to choke out the words his heart needed to ask.

"I just wanted. . .well I was just wondering, what type of friend do you think of me as?"

'No! That's not what I meant! Dammit!'

As the words became clear in her mind, Sam turned around and glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, what type of friend? You know you're my best friend. . ."

"No! I mean, that's not what I meant, I guess what I'm trying to say is do you think we could ever be more than just friends. . .?"

Danny waited for an answer, he wasn't sure what to expect. What he didn't expect was Sam leaning up a bit on tiptoe and kissing him fully on the lips. The faint song drifted out of the gym, mixing in with the night air and kissed the stars.

_**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and 0n**_

The breeze's whisper wove around the two as Danny returned the kiss. After a few moments he broke it and smiled softly, placing his hand upon her cheek.

"Good, because you know I really like you,"

She felt his warm hand brush her cheek and smiled up at him, a newborn feeling arising within her heart.

"Well, that works out because I really like you too," she said blushing.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey everyone! Come out and look!" an excited voice cried making Sam and Danny turn towards the direction of the midnight sky while students abandon the gym and crowded around the new couple.

"Whoa!" someone had gasped as excited murmurs filled the night air.

A meteor shower had begun. Thousands of falling stars danced down and touched the night horizon causing the sky to sparkle even more than it already was sparkling.

"Number the Stars," they heard Mr. Lancer gasp in wonderment as the students became hypnotized by the shower, just as Sam was in a trance earlier.

_**You're here there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on**_

Danny smiled and looked over at Sam who was once again staring at the sky. Only this time she noticed Danny and smiled back at him. Danny took her hand in his and they watched the meteors shine and fall.

It was a perfect way to end such a perfect evening.

So how do you like the new scenes in this chapter? I hoped you enjoyed the song-fic touch! My heart will go on was actually the first song I slow danced too XD

It was great. . .well, there you have it! The new chapter 3. I hope you guys are enjoying this new version so far, if you do or if you don't please tell me in a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter of TSTL rewritten! Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, don't forget that after all of these chapters are put up my beta will help me out and correct the mistakes that I've missed.

Title: Two sides to Love

Rated: T

Summary: Valerie witnesses Danny Phantom kiss Sam and assumes that Sam is cheating on her current boyfriend. Takes place after FWD. Chapters Rewritten.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP and I doubt that Butch Hartman will sell it to anyone. . . .

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews made me really happy!

Thanks to:

Angels624,

Shadw,

Taffy who is too lazy to login,

SaramisKismet (heh, now when I look back I realized a lot of you guys from DPO have supported this story! I feel loved D),

Kats02980416 (um KatzKlaw? Is that you?),

Mental Mass

CelloSolo2007,

WaterGirl14,

Squeakie the Wonder Mouse,

Fullmetal Fool,

Kitty,

Sam Manson rulez,

Sandman Comet,

SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER,

Spikeshellbitch,

Venusgal100 ,

Spiffy McFloogan,

Wlo213v4e5s,

Goldfish Demon,

Justtoreadurfics

and LaDyPnAi

Chapter Four

"So you guys are finally going steady? Man, it's about time!" Tucker said happily. The weekend and dance had passed and Monday morning had come once again. Gossip had traveled fast about Danny and Sam and they often found themselves walking past a group of whispering, giggling girls. Jazz had found out through a friend who had gone to the dance and had automatically tackled Danny the minute he had come through the door.

"It's about time you guys went out!" she had exclaimed as Danny struggled to free himself from her grip.

Valerie smiled. She knew that Sam had liked Danny and she was almost sure that Danny had liked her back. What she didn't know was why she felt a little jealous.

If it hadn't been for the ghosts, that might have been her holding Danny's hand.

"So how many kids are you expecting?" Tucker asked, smirking at the new couple.

Val held back a giggle while Danny rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Sam said nothing. Danny had asked her out the night of the dance and that they were now holding hands.

She didn't understand. Danny had finally asked her out! Of course she was happy about it but why? Why did Danny pick her? She knew he liked Valerie. Heck, he liked Valerie more than her at one point. Valerie didn't go out with him because she wanted to keep ghost hunting. Did Danny chose her only because of this? Was she just someone for his amusement and then when Valerie finally said yes was she going to be kicked to the curb?

"Sam? Sam are you okay?" Danny asked gently squeezing her hand and bringing out of her thoughts.

Did he really like her as much as she liked him?

"Come on the bell just rang," Danny told her. Sam noticed that all the students were now entering the high school. She must have been really deep in thought to miss a loud shrill bell like the one Lancer had just installed.

"Oh . . .yeah, right" Sam said as she and Danny walked into Casper High. Danny looked over at her as they walked hand in hand up the steps. His concerned eyes glanced over her for a moment before he spoke.  
"So what were you thinking about? I've never seen you so deep in thought before,"

Sam shrugged. She couldn't tell him for some reason.

"You know I'll find out sooner or later so you should just tell me now," Danny told her grinning.

Sam looked up and grinned back.

"Oh really? How are you going to figure me out Mr. I'm So Smart I make C's and D's in Lancer's class?"

"Hey! I made an A minus and a B plus once!" Danny defended himself grinning.

"Yeah, once!" Sam laughed as they continued to walk down the hallway for class.

"See! I told you those losers got together!"

'Typical' Sam thought bitterly as she turned to see Paullina and her fan crew hanging out by the lockers before the tardy bell rang. The other girls in the group, which included a set of twins and a girl who looked like she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to dress punk or preppy, caught on quick and let out some held in laughter.

"Eww! Yuck! Loser love!"

"You were right Pauli they do make such an awful couple!" one of the twins cracked.

What was it with these girls!? Didn't they have anything better to do!? Sam had opened her mouth angrily, about to tell them to mind they're own damn business and that she didn't care what those shallow girls thought until Danny took e her by surprise and squeezed her hand. "Look, they're not worth it so lets just ignore them," she heard him whisper. Sam blinked. Normally Danny would be blushing with embarrassment, his face so red that he wouldn't be able to say anything. This was so unlike him.

"Aw, look I think we struck a nerve!" The other twin chided as the whole group went into unanimous laughter as Danny stopped walking. This caused Sam to stop as well and instead of looking at Paullina she looked at her boyfriend curiously.

What was he up to? For some reason, Sam found herself in wonderment and curiosity as Danny looked into her eyes, ignoring the laughter.

She didn't expect him to kiss her so passionately next in front of the group.

Surprisingly this caused Paullina and her friends to stop laughing immediately.

"Ew! Way to go Pauli! Now they're making out in front of us!" "Ugh, get a room losers," Paullina shuddered and turning away from the sight.

"Awww!"

"Mika!"

"What!? I think its sweet!"

"Too bad you can't get Danny Phantom to do that with you huh Pauli?"

"Shut up!" Paullina said grumpily as the others laughed. Just like Danny thought they soon lost interest and began picking on one another. The warning bell rang telling all students that class was going to start in two minutes (A/N well in my high school we have three bells, one that tells you its time to go to class, another in between to tell you that you have two minutes to get to class just in case you were goofing off and didn't hear the first one, and one that says you were tardy. I just thought I'd use that bell system in Danny's school. . . )

Paullina and her friends walked off to class still giggling and the halls became sort of empty within seconds.

"HEY! NO PDA IN THE HALLS OR ON CAMPUS!" A teacher yelled from her door.

Sam broke the kiss quickly and she and Danny looked "Come on, lets go before Lancer gives us both detention again," Sam said remembering the last one she served

Danny smiled as they both walked to Biology, hand in hand.

"Man it feels good to get out of there! I hate Mondays!"

After eight hours of torture, Danny, Sam and Tuck found themselves trudging their way home, this time they were accompanied by Valerie.

"My history teacher loaded us down with homework. . . .I'm never going to get it done by tomorrow! I have to be at my job in an hour!" Valerie whined.

"Lancer gave us another useless report . . . .Four pages and Eighteen hundred words due in two days. . .And on Chemical bonding and reactions. . . . I'm going to be up all night!"

"Well I can always come over and help you out," Sam offered hopefully looking for an excuse to be with Danny.

Danny smiled. "Sure , if you can find a way for this to be a little more interesting be my guest," he told her grinning. Sam grinned back and ignored Tucker's snort.

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" Valerie said as she turned into a street that led to her apartment.

"See ya Val!" Tucker called as the three teens continued their way down the street.

"So do your parents know that we're going out?" Sam asked Danny curiously.

Danny shrugged. "Even though everyone in Casper high knows about us, somehow it hasn't reached them yet. I wasn't going to tell them anyway until I was sure that you're parents would be cool with it. Jazz said she wouldn't tell them,"

"I guess telling our parents wouldn't be good either. My dad was so close to locking me in a closet when I told him that you were my date for the dance,"

Danny laughed.

"Hey guys I'll call you guys later okay? Unless you don't want me to interrupt your little study session," Tucker added smirking. Sam shot him a glare while Danny shook his head in disbelief. The minute Tucker got himself a girlfriend payback would begin.

"Well, just don't answer if I'm interrupting anything!"

"You always interrupt something," Sam snapped as Tucker turned a corner and began walking down the street that lead to his house laughing his head off.

"Remind me again why we're friends with him?" Sam asked, glaring as Tuck disappeared from view. Like all friends, she and Tuck got on each others nerves but she had to admit, she was grateful that he had become her best friend in the first place.

Danny opened his mouth to answer instead of words, his blue ghost sense went off. Winds began to pick up and he frowned as a large, green shadow covered the once sunny sky. This caused a lady nearby them to scream. The man with her, most likely her husband for they were pushing a stroller with a little baby girl, sighed and shook his head.

"Annette! Its only a cloud, calm down!"

No luck; Annette's scream caused her daughter to cry in the stroller. Now people were beginning to come out of their apartments to get a better look at this strange shadow.

"Danny, what is that?" Sam asked, frowning up at the cloud as it made it's way towards the park. Distant thunder rumbled and winds began to moan softly. A flock of birds flew over them in a panicked frenzy, cawing as they tried to find shelter.

Danny couldn't be sure what type of ghost that was but he knew one thing, like every other ghost this one had earned a one way ticket into the Fenton thermos.

"I don't know," he said pulling Sam in an ally where no eyes where watching.

". . .But can't be good, GOING GHOST!" As he shouted his ever famous motto blue shiny rings appeared on his body and as they separated Danny Phantom appeared. Phantom wrapped his arms around Sam's small waist and together, they both flew towards the park. As they flew in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think that the shadow wasn't as innocent as it looked.

A/N so the ending sentence was sort of new. I'm just happy that this chapter was finally updated! Well, reupdated. Anyway thanks for reading! Hope you liked the sort of new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

This is a chapter I've been meaning to look over for the longest time so I hope you like the new version!

Title: Two sides to Love

Rated: T

Summary: Valerie witnesses Danny Phantom kiss Sam and assumes that Sam is cheating on her current boyfriend. Takes place after FWD, chapters rewritten.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

A/N this was my longest chapter yet so I don't know yet if I'm going to make it even longer than it is now. . .I probably will so don't forget to read the revised version!

Thank you guys so much for the reviews!  
Thanks to:

Gahlik the Echidena,

Spongewolf,

Crazybluephantom,

Meli09,

Monito,

GoddessoftheWaters,

Danny'sGhostGirl,

Danny'sGhostGirl (heh another review? Thanks a lot!)

Shadw,

Pikamew7,

Watergirl14,

Metroidprime,

Mental Mass,

Monito,

Spiffy McFloogan,

Sandman Cometh,

WhiteWolfGurl,

Kitty00240,

MellyRox

Meli09,

SetsuntaMew,

KawaiiKuki,

Wow,

Ooooh,

Danny x Sam 4eVa,

Cherrysparklez,

Kitty,

Emera-fire22,

Celestial Morning Star,

Spooks-A-Lot,

Petitio Principii,

Chibikuro rose- sama,

Steph

And Crazybluephantom

Chapter Five

Danny wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and flew them both to Amity Park. The greenish glowing cloud had now tripled in size. People where beginning to notice it and stopped what they were doing to stare. Sam held tight on to Danny looking curiously at the cloud. As Danny flew over the park entrance sign he noticed the cloud flashing a little, sort of like lightning inside a thunder cloud. . .

"What is that?" Sam asked again as she and Danny landed in a small clearing.

Danny frowned and looked up at the cloud. "It had my ghost sense go off. . . It has to be some sort of ghost. I've never seen any sort of ghost like THAT before though,"

"Who cares? Can't you just suck it back up into the Thermos?" Sam asked him though she was still staring up at the cloud. Danny shrugged and pulled out his thermos preparing to suck that cloud in it like a vacuum.

"Hey!" Danny cried as the thermos sparked a few times and then stopped working all at once. . .

A malevolent laugh sounded making the goose bumps that had appeared on Sam's arm jump. The sky began to shadow, letting hardly any sun light shine through until the only source of light now was coming from the green glow that the cloud was sending off.

"So young halfa! You think you can defeat me?"

A voice cut through the troubled wind as more thunder sounded from within the cloud. It wasn't hard to discover that it belonged to a woman.

As the voice laughed yet again, the winds began to pick up more intently. They began crying as the thunder and lightning grew stronger.

"DANNY!" Sam cried as she held on to him tightly. The lightning began to flash more and more illuminating the dark sky briefly. People screamed and panicked. The little girl from the stroller had started wailing in fear. Though the wind was pushing him and Sam slightly back Danny stood firm and glared up at the glowing cloud.

Streaks of lightning bolted down from the darkened sky, striking the ground with force causing fires to start and spread.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, trying not to lose his balance as Sam held on to him tightly. Moans began echoing against the thunder and wails of the broken air.

Danny growled as the sick and twisted sounds of laughter reached his ears.

"Give it up! You'll never be able to defeat me!" The voice avowed harshly sending more lightning bolts down towards Earth.

"Sam! I want you to go back and hide NOW!" Danny shouted over the moans and cries.

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm leaving you with that!" Sam declared firmly as she and Danny avoided another lightning bolt. The once sunny sky had blackened from the smoke of the fires and the aura of the shadow.

"Look Sam just go! I don't know how ugly this is going to get!" Danny told her, his insides burning with anger. The frown on Sam's face stood firm and still. "No way Danny, I'm staying! I refused to run away!" she yelled as the voice laughed again.

"THERE'S NO WHERE TO HIDE FROM ME HUMANS! I SEE AND KNOW ALL! THIS TOWN SHALL PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO ME!"

"Listen to me!" Danny turned his full attention towards Sam and made her look directly into his stunning, emerald eyes.

"I don't want you to get mixed up in this! I can handle this! Just go now!"

"No!"

At the sounds of these words lightning shot down and crashed through the shattered terrain, right next to an old oak tree. The roots of the tree sparked for a few minutes before causing the trunk to lean forwards in a direction that would harm the two.

"Sam! Watch out!" Danny cried as he grabbed his girlfriend and made her invisible and able for the tree to phase through him and her as well. Once he was sure it was safe, he flew them both out from the danger.

"HEAR MY WORDS! THIS TOWN SHALL PAY! CHRISTINE'S SOUL WILL BE AVENGED!"

Anguished screams and cries could be heard from outside the park as fires spread rapidly around Amity Park. Smoke filled the sky heavily, wrapping around Amity like a warm quilt.

The malicious laughter did not die away as the lightning caused more destruction.

"Look," Danny's patients was thinning as he tried reasoning. "I don't know what has happened to you or why you say that the town murdered you and I don't care! Like every other ghost you're going back into the ghost zone and staying there whether you like it or not!" His rage built up his energy for the ghost rays he shot up towards the destructive spirit; this attack did nothing.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Violent winds roared with rage when they thought the sounds of the thunder began mocking them harshly.

"Sam, I want you to leave now! Find Tucker and stay with him away from the park!"  
Danny's urgent voice rushed through her mind as she watched him dodge several streaks of lightning. After having to dodge one herself her amethyst eyes locked onto Phantom as he prepared to do an attack that would perhaps defeat the impossible.

"Sam! Go now!" Danny yelled at her, irritated at his stubborn girlfriend.

He had been studying this move for some time now, finally mastering it during his fierce battle with the ghost king. Danny concentrated his chi energy forward, producing not one exact copy of himself but three.

"Fool, what makes you think your copies can defeat me if you couldn't defeat me by yourself!" Laughter tainted the sky and as the original Danny growled so did the others.

Danny concentrated on a huge powerful attack as he connected with his copies who all released the green energy at the same time. Sam watched in silence as her best friend, her boyfriend's attack repelled back towards him with twice the power causing his copies to disappear and the original Danny to fall towards the ground , shouting in pain. Danny grunted and bared his teeth as the pain escaped his body and glanced over at his girlfriend with difficulty.

Panic was exposed on her face as she started towards Danny's side.

"NO! GO NOW SAM!"

"Yes you stupid girl, what makes you think you'd be able to defeat me if your filthy friend could not,"

At the sounds of these words, Sam stopped short. The voice was right, who ever it was. Danny couldn't defeat it. She was only in the way.

"Sam, please listen to me! Run!"

Danny didn't need her help. It was clear finally. What could she do to help him anyway. As reality drowned her she turned on her heel and ran deep into the park.

"No! Not that way!" Danny yelled, rolling on the ground as he tried to dodge a strike of lightning aimed towards him. He screamed in pain making the voice laugh harder.

"I can see that my work is done for today, but expect another visit from me soon! I have not yet completed my vengeance! This town will pay!"

With these last words the green cloud shrank down small until it completely disappeared with a final laugh. Darkness remained as the fires reached up towards the sky, drowning the vicious sounds of screams and cries.

"Hey, ghost boy!"

A groan escaped his mouth as he recognized the owner of the new voice.

"Not in the mood Valerie!" Danny shouted as he quickly dodged one of her attacks.

"Look, can't you try and kick my butt some other day or something?" he asked irritably as he sat up.

Valerie flew down a bit on her Jet Sled.

"Heck no! Not only did you burn my house down but you also sent someone to their death! A little boy no older than six had been trapped in his bedroom closet by the time the fire reached his apartment. . .he didn't make it. You say you're supposed to PROTECT this city! Yeah right! You really screwed up this time Phantom! I'm NOT going to let you get away with it!"

She fired and Danny of course always one step ahead, dodged it by becoming intangible. A second later he reappeared. He glared up at Valerie, still not believing that she had said all those things about him.  
"Look! I am not responsible for ANY of this! It WASN'T ME!"

"Not responsible! Don't make me laugh Phantom! You want to protect this city? Then you should have gotten rid of that ghost for good! You let it get away that's what! All of this is all your fault!"

It wasn't hey cut through him like a knife making him go cold and still. He knew the truth and the truth tore him up inside. . ..

He WAS responsible for all of this!

If only he had defeated that damn ghost! If only he had known it's weakness! And on top of all that Valerie's home was destroyed! Her second home! And this time it really was his fault! And he let a little boy. . . .he could never EVER forgive himself. . . This was just unforgivable. . . .During the small silence something caught his attention. . . .he heard a sob. . .no it was not coming from outside of the park . . .but deep inside the park. . . Sam. . .

He had to go get her, he had to go and comfort her telling her everything was going to be alright, that he was going to be alright, that she had nothing to worry about.

Danny turned to where Sam had ran almost forgetting about. . .

"I don't think so! This time, you're through Phantom!" Valerie shouted with pure rage. Her laser gun powered up as she prepared to fire. Even though he knew that Valerie was his friend when he was human and he couldn't help but feel sorry that her apartment had been destroyed along with the rest of her family items he couldn't waist time, he needed to get to Sam.

He turned around and green energy exploded from his hand once more causing her hoverboard to break somewhat. Now it was flying her around all over the place and she could not control it.

"HELP! PHANTOM! You are so dead!" She cried as she flew out of sight.

As soon as she was gone Danny rushed after Sam, forgetting to change back into his human half. He was just really worried about her.

Danny entered a clearing and saw Sam sitting by a small stream. There was little destruction in this area. It was almost peaceful.

Sam sniffled a little bit as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She had not noticed that Danny was right behind her.

Danny stared at her for a moment and then closed his eyes and shook his head as though trying to erase all of this tragedy from his memory.

"I know you're standing there," Sam said suddenly not turning around and making Danny reopen his eyes. Danny smiled sadly, walked up to her and sat down next to her. She still didn't look at him. Her gaze was sort of stony with an exception for a few tears that glistened in her violet eyes.

"Look Sam," Danny began reaching his hand to take hers but surprisingly Sam pulled away.

"I found this place a while ago, I come here to get my thoughts straight, to think, its always so peaceful and quiet around here. . ."

Danny just stared at her as a few more tears fell down her face. She sighed and continued.

"I never thought the truth would come to light, I never thought that it would somehow escape its dark cage inside me, I know the truth Danny, and the truth hurts, I'm useless. . ."

"What? Sam! What the hell are you talking about! You are not. . ." Danny protested wiping away a few of her fallen tear yet still more came.

"Danny don't try to tell me I'm not! I KNOW I am! I can never help you fight ghosts and I always have to watch you get hurt. . . And sometimes I can't do anything about it!" Sam cried still not making eye contact with him.

Danny frowned. "Sam, you're talking nonsense, you always help out when you can. . ."

"That's just it Danny! When I can! Well sometimes I can't and I hate feeling so helpless! What if you died in that battle back there? I would have never forgiven myself for running away!" Sam cried harder her shoulders shaking slightly , still not looking over at him.

Danny sighed. "Oh Sam," he whispered as she let him pull her into a tender embrace. Sam sobbed onto his shoulder as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I never knew you felt that way, It must have been really painful keeping all of that guilt locked up inside. Why didn't you ever tell me? I don't think you're useless and I don't ever want you thinking that either! Sam, do you know what happens when people think that way about themselves? They get so depressed and angry that they eventually kill themselves! That's right Sam they commit suicide! And I don't know about you but I sure as hell don't want to see you dead! Sam your life is so important to me! The only reason I told you to run was so you could be safe! I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. . . I don't think I could bear it!" Danny told her as he ran his fingers through her hair held her. Her sobs had subdued and now tears were coming down silently as she listened to Danny's speech.

Danny held her for awhile before Sam broke the silence and asked.

"So what happened back there? The ghost. . . . Did it. . .?"

Danny sighed angrily. "Yeah it got away, It killed someone in a fire and it destroyed Valerie's home," he said painfully.

Sam gasped as she broke away from Danny's hold.

"Someone died? Valerie's home was destroyed? How did you find all of this out?"

"Had a run in with Valerie back there, she's really pissed. She wants me dead more than ever now. . .she told me. . ." Danny broke off, his eyes still closed as though he was trying not to cry or something.

"Danny, what? What did she tell you? What did she say?" Sam asked nervously as she reached for Danny's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Danny squeezed back.

"She said that this is all my fault, she said that I was responsible for all of this. . .and for once I agree with her Sam, it IS all my fault! I let a little boy down! I let this whole damn town down! This is unforgivable Sam! I can never EVER forgive my self!" Danny shouted angrily for he was pissed off at himself. Danny felt Sam wrap her arms around him in a hug which he returned. She hugged him hard, unsure of what to say.

After a moment Danny pulled away making Sam look up at him. He stared into her amethyst eyes and she looked into his bright emerald eyes. He put a hand to her cheek and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Sam I love you so much, please don't ever leave me," he whispered to her. Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was even more passionate than earlier and this was the first time Sam had ever kissed Danny as Danny Phantom. She thought because he was half ghost that his lips would be somewhat cold but she thought wrong. . .his lips were very warm against hers. Their tongues explored the depths of each others mouths as they deepened the kiss. Sam knew she'd have to breath sooner or later. . .she picked later. . .

Meanwhile

A very pissed off Valerie stomped deep into Amity park. Her hoverboard had completely broken down not allowing her to fly on it anymore. She figured she'd have Mr. Masters take a look at it later. But hoverboard or no hoverboard she was going to get that ghost kid. . . She was going to strangle him with her bare hands! She wouldn't rest until she saw him destroyed! For good!

She walked the same path Sam had ran. Val had not told her father where she was going when she left the house. Boy, was she going to be in for it when she got home!

Suddenly, she stopped and stared ahead in shock, disbelief and anger at the sight in front of her. . . .

A/N dun dun dun! Oh yeah, most of you already know what's going to happen . Well read on!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter rewritten and about time too! I looked over my story again and I know I've made so many grammatical errors and mistakes. Once the chapters are all rewritten I'll send them to my beta so she can fix the mistakes I missed for me. Without your support guys I probably would have given up on this story, so thank you guys so much! Even though you've already read this chapter you might want to read it again for the revisions. Here's the sixth chapter of TSTL!

Title: Two Sides To Love

Rated: T

Summary: Valerie witnesses Danny Phantom kiss Sam and assumes that Sam is cheating on her current boyfriend. Takes place after FWD chapters rewritten.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Danny Phantom! Last time I checked I wasn't Butch Hartman. . . .in fact, last time I checked I wasn't a guy. . .at least I don't think I'm a guy. . .(blank look)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Thanks so much:

Guinivere Sage

Monito

Spikeshellbitch

Mental Mass

Steph

Rae Valerious

Meli09

Spiffy McFloogan

Shepyt

Chibikuro rose-sama

Snea

Talya11

Healerkou,

Writers-BlockDP

SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER

Watergirl14

Cherrysparklez

Kitty

Nickel-Lover2005

Salior-Moon

GoingGhost

Shawd

DannysGhostGirl

DeadlyNightShade

Oh My Ghost,

Saramis Kismet

KillerAngel

Petito Principii

Severine Flower

Oaisis Blackmore

Kristen

Danny-Fantom

Chelsea

Potterclaudia

Chapter Six

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways_

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of being and ideal grace_

_I love the level of every day's _

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle light_

_I love thee freely as men strive for right_

_I love thee purely as they turn from praise_

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhoods faith_

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints. I love the with the breath_

_Smiles, tears of all my life; and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death_

_Emily Dickinson- How Do I Love Thee_

Valerie stared ahead in shock, disbelief and anger at the sight in front of her. . . .

Not only could she believe that Phantom would even think about making out with someone at a time like this. . . .but he was making out with. . .

Sam pulled apart for she needed to breath slightly. Since Danny was in ghost mode he had stronger lungs then that of a regular human. They smiled at one another as peace shielded them for one mere moment.

Then the sounds of screams, cries and sirens broke the barrier and instantly their smiles became sadder. A tear escaped from her eyes and she let Danny wipe it away.

"Come on, lets go," he said as he kissed her forehead and helped her stand up. Holding her close he flew her out of Amity Park, trying not to look down at all the destruction. Valerie remained unnoticed, as did the shocked look upon her face. . . . .

'Sam? How could you? How could you betray Danny like that? How could you betray him for this ghost?' Valerie thought angrily and worried.

Should she tell Danny or not? She really needed to think about this. . . .If she told Danny then it would crush him. If she didn't then he would still find out anyway and be even more pissed off because she had not told him. . . What was she going to do?

"Honestly, Maddie I should have been there! Then we could have used the Fenton anti ghost ray and none of this would have happened!" a depressed Jack shouted angrily as his wife put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, you know perfectly well that none and I mean NONE of this is your fault. . ." Maddie said soothingly as she sat down next to him. Jack sighed. "I guess you're right but the next time that ghost comes near us . . ."

Danny sighed as his father rambled on about how he'd destroy the ghost molecule by molecule with one hand tied behind his back blindfolded. Fires had stopped raging leaving a blackened cloud of ash and dust throughout some of Amity Park. Few houses, such as the Fenton's and Manson's, had been reached nearly by the fires yet they still stood firm.

"Sam, your mom wants you home soon," Jazz said quietly as she entered the partly scorched kitchen. Surprisingly some phone lines where still working. Sam was sitting next to Danny, holding his hand and ever so softly squeezing it reassuringly. Danny realized that his parents were to distracted to notice this.

Outside it was still gray and shadowed, the debris from the fires had entered the air making the sky look even more mournful. Danny figured that Tucker was over with Valerie, trying to comfort her. Part of him wanted to go over and see how she was doing, but the other part made him stay.

"Danny? Are you sure you're all right?" his sister asked worriedly placing a hand on his shoulder. Danny sighed. It was understandable that Jazz would be worried about him; he was her younger brother. He guessed that when she found out about his ghost powers that the worried feelings she had would increase even more. He appreciated her for not telling Maddie and Jack about his relationship with Sam. Danny figured that it was best they didn't know about his new girlfriend. Not all of the animosity was destroyed between the two families.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny lied. Jazz looked at him with a raised eyebrow as though she knew that he was lying.

"Sam dear, would you like a ride home?" Maddie offered quietly as she kept her arm around her husband. Sam sighed. "No thank you Mrs. Fenton I think I'd just rather walk,"

"Are you sure now, because you know it wouldn't be a problem,"

"I'm sure," Sam told her as Danny let go of her hand suddenly and stood up.

"Mom, would it be okay if I can go with her? Just to make sure that she gets home okay?" Danny asked. Sam opened her mouth to say something, probably to protest and say he didn't need to come, but Danny shot her a look that made her close it.

"Well I'm not sure sweetie, I really think it would just be best if you'd stay in the house," Maddie told him.

"Mom please?" Danny felt as if he could not stay in the kitchen or any other part of the house any longer. He needed to get out.

His mother sighed.

"All right, just please don't stay out too long,"

A mixture of smoke, air and ashes filled their noses as Danny and Sam took a step outside. Clouds still covered the golden sun that had once shown brightly a few hours earlier . Kids and mothers were heard crying as they stared up at their destroyed homes. Even a few fathers let tears fall for the homes they had spent their early lives building had now been destroyed. Danny shut his eyes and let Sam lead him for a moment, wishing hard that all of this was just one horrible, awful, nightmare.

"Danny?"

He reopened his crystal blue eyes and turned around, locking them with the bright amber ones that were right ahead. Sam had turned around too at the voice finding herself looking at Valerie Gray. Danny tried to smile but couldn't as Val walked up to the two lovebirds.

"Hey Valerie," Sam said smiling warmly for of course, she had already known of the teen ghost hunter's misfortune. She wasn't positively sure but then again she could have sworn that Val had given her an icy glance, one that was to quick for Danny to even notice. Her warm smile disappeared quickly as she recalled the many times Val had ridiculed them, before the whole ghost king episode had even started.

"You okay?" Danny asked Valerie as he let go of Sam's hand to give her a friendly hug which Val returned.

"I'll live, I've been through worse. . ." she told him sadly.

"Where's Tucker?" Sam asked trying not to frown.

"He's over with his parents, he was with me awhile ago but he had to go home, half of his house was destroyed and my house was completely destroyed," Valerie replied unaware that they had already known half of this news.

"Oh man," Danny knew what had happened to Val because she had already told him but he had no idea about Tucker. . . . What kind of best friend was he?

"What about you guys? Are your houses still standing?" Valerie asked curiously.

"Mine is scorched and we haven't been over to look at Sam's yet," Danny answered for the both of them.

"I just can't believe all this has happened, who would have thought a _ghost_ could do so much damage?" Valerie's voice began to crack. Sure, she was pissed off but she was also devastated. . . .now where were she and her dad going to live?

"I can't believe it either," Danny agreed, mentally cursing himself for not being able to prevent all of this from happening.

"Danny? We should go, my mom is probably wondering where I am," Sam reminded him impatiently. Danny had looked over at her, causing him to loose eye contact with Valerie. Valerie took advantage of his position and glared at Sam behind his back which only made Sam scowl.

Ok, so she wasn't imagining it. Val clearly showed that she strongly disliked her at the moment. . . .she recognized that glare from the time before they were all friends.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Danny asked his girlfriend as he brought his hand up to her cheek. Sam just sighed and gave him a look that told him she really didn't want to be there. Danny decoded it and held hands with her once again.

Valerie sighed also and looked down at her feet. Danny still had no idea that his precious girlfriend was cheating on him. She wasn't sure if Sam knew that she knew but her plan was to make Sam feel as guilty as possible and have her be the one to tell Danny. Only problem was, how was she going to make it happen?

"We should get going, your mom is probably wondering where you are," Danny said sighing. Even as he did so a bright blue mist escaped from his mouth.

A very familiar voice chuckled spitefully as a gust of sudden wind came out of no where. The wind seemed to howl as it pressed itself against the three teenagers.

"Stupid halfa, you aren't going anywhere! Your precious filthy human girlfriend is,"

"Halfa? What's it talking about?" Valerie shouted confused over the howling wind, though Danny was too distracted to even hear.

"SAM!" He cried as an eerie green light illuminated his girlfriend. She screamed as the light levitated her up into the air, towards the newly formed green cloud that had once again appeared in the dark, shadowed sky.

Another chapter complete! (pants) Hopefully, you'll be seeing more updates from me soon. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapters so far! Thanks once again so much for the reviews! I seriously feel loved guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Well I was hoping that you would be able to learn more about Bella in chapter six but I guess I forgot to mention it when I wrote chapter six. Bella shall be described a lot more in this chapter. . . I'm not sure if this chapter will be the end or not. . . . Maybe I'll make one more. . . Or maybe I'll just end my story here. . . .Either way I would probably have never gotten this far if it hadn't been for the encouragement of all my reviewers! Thank you so much for sticking with me guys! To you a review might not mean a lot but just a few words of encouragement but to me your reviews do mean a lot. . .that's why I take time the time out to thank each and every one of you in each chapter! If you guys really do enjoy this story then please look out for my other Danny Phantom fics coming soon. . . .I already posted one up called Angel of Death (which I still have to work on a lot) and I have two others that shall be posted up soon after TSTL is complete. Once again thank you all for your support! I hope you enjoy the thrilling conclusion to Two Sides To Love! (that is if I decide to end it on this chapter) And now here's Chapter Seven of Two Sides To Love. . . .

Title: Two sides to love

Summary: Valerie sees Danny Phantom kissing Sam and assumes that Sam is cheating on her current boyfriend. . . Takes place after Reign Storm (awesome move and in my opinion a lot better than Ultimate Enemy, I only like that movie because that ghost Clockworth is awesome and BoxLunch rules! That part was so weird but it was so funny! lol!)

Disclaimer: I love rain but I hate hurricanes. . . Also I don't own Danny Phantom cause he already belongs to the wonderful Butch Hartman. . . .damn. . . (Begins to wail)

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rock so much!

GoingGhost,

Monito,

ANIMEFANANGUS,

Oasis Blackmore,

Chelsie,

Snea,

Rae Valerious,

Crazybluephantom,

Slpytlak (who was once Shepty),

Linkmaste,

Ari-Griffin,

dArkliTe-sPirit,

GreenLeoFiend,

Charizarddag,

Petito Principii,

Yayfulness(TLTLI),

Chibikuro rose-sama,

Calico Joy,

Mysterygal02,

Unrichfangirl,

Danny'sGhostGirl,

Kagome15,

Engelmohr2004,

sojo,

Ravenrouge19,

Kitty,

Star-in-the-sky-25,

Joy,

crazyvi

and Kay

Once again thank you soooooo much guys!

Chapter Seven

Sam screamed as the eerie light levitated her high up into the air, towards the newly formed green cloud that had once again appeared in the dark, shadowed sky."No! Sam!" Danny cried as the strong wind forced him and Valerie back against a building. An invisible arm seemed to bound them to the sturdy wall. The gray sky began to turn a faded black (A/N there IS a difference between faded black and gray people. . . . Just thought I'd let you know) while the cloud seemed to gain more and more power as it expanded.

"DANN-" Sam's scream was cut off as the cloud began to suffocate her.

Down below, Valerie struggled against the invisible force that was holding her back. 'If only I could change into my ghost hunting gear,' she thought angrily as she glanced up towards the cloud, which had once again tripled in size.

It felt as though a gag was being shoved down her throat. Sam tried to cough but only a pathetic wheeze sounded. Glancing down at Danny and Valerie she saw that they where both trapped. Danny's eyes met hers, a mixture of rage and worry could be seen in them as they turned a bright, but still threatening, green.

"LET HER GO!" He shouted over the howling wind. His eyes glowed with rage as he concentrated hard and broke free from the force. The voice laughed as the green light illuminating a now choking Sam, pulled her farther and farther away, as though intending to make her disappear within the heavy fog.

"Hey! What about me?" Val cried as she still struggled. 'How is it that he broke free?' she wondered.

"Fool! I wonder what you are going to 'do' to me this time! I hope its not the same attack from the last time we did battle," Strong sarcasm was emphasized in this sentence as the voice laughed yet again.

"What the heck is that thing talking about?" Valerie wondered allowed. Danny heard her as he glanced up at his girlfriend, who was still trying to break free of the ghost's grasp.

"Well? Aren't you going to try and defeat me? Or do you not care about your precious girlfriend enough to risk it?" the voice snarled at him as it pulled Sam closer and closer to the point where the green cloud literally surrounded her.

Danny looked over at Valerie for a moment, then looked back at his girlfriend who was still struggling to breath. He snarled. "What's the fun in life without taking a few risks!"

Up above Sam's eyes widened as Danny got smaller and smaller, but the reason her eyes grew wide was not because she was dangling fifty feet high off the ground; it was because she knew what Danny was about to do, and there was no way she could prevent him from letting his secret out.

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

Valerie watched in shock and confusion as Danny transformed into Danny Phantom, right in front of her.

"You're . . . . You're . . ."she tried to say but was in to shocked to even say what was on her mind.

Ignoring Valerie Danny's emerald green eyes sparked with anger as he flew up towards the clouds level.

Sam's vision was becoming blurry as the cloud continued to suffocate her. Weak from lack of air, the cloud continued to retch her. Darkness began to consume her for she could not stand the pain any longer. .. A few moments later, darkness took over her as she passed out weakly."LET HER GO!" Danny shouted with rage as he tried to fly towards her. Noticing her closed eyes, he began to panic. Especially when the light managed to make Sam disappeared completely within the cloud. . .

"NO!" Danny cried as yet another invisible shield prevented him from getting any closer. The shield would not break, even after Danny threw every attack he ever learned at it.

"DAMN! LET HER GO!" Danny growled with rage. "I don't think so! Why should I allow you and your damn town happiness? You're stupid town gave me no chance! You're damn town is the reason I'm dead to begin with! So give me one good reason why I should let you're girlfriend free?"  
The voice howled at him. Danny already knew the answer to this question. . . He didn't even need to think about it. . .

"Because I LOVE her!" his voice was meant to be strong and sincere, and it was indeed but if you listened closely you would be able to hear it shaking with faint worry.

"Love? Ha, no such thing. I found true love once, but even true love betrayed me, just as this whole town betrayed me!"

Danny noticed the winds decreased as the cloud did also. It began to form into a figure, the figure of a beautiful young girl. Her ghostly pale skin matched her simple beige dress while her black hair was pulled back with a bronze clip.

Danny stared. This girl ghost looked no older than him himself! Her ghostly green eyes were full of rage as she floated down to his level.

"Who. . . Who are you? What have you done with Sam?" Danny asked, glancing around her ghostly form, he found that Sam was no where to be seen.

"My name is Bella, and I've been dead for more than five hundred years. . ." she hissed at him. Danny noticed that there were numerous scorch marks and scars on her face, as though she had been burned to death.  
"What have you done with Sam?" he asked again with bared teeth. "Don't worry, she's alive, for now. . ." Bella smirked pointing a single finger at him.

"Argh!" Danny cried as a powerful blast knocked him harshly onto the pavement. Clenching his teeth, he painfully stood up once again. Winds around Bella began to blow strongly and howl once more.

"You really think it's going to last halfa! True love is just a myth! Sooner or later you're precious Sam is going to betray you! That's right you filthy halfa! Enjoy your time with her now even if she DOES survive! One day she'll see what a freak you are, ditch you completely and turn the whole town against you! Just as my 'true love' did to me!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! SHE'D NEVER EVER DO THAT! I KNOW SAM BETTER THAN ANYONE! SHE IS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" Danny screamed at the ghost girl who just laughed again.

"HA YOU'D LIKE TO THINK THAT WOULDN'T YOU GHOST BOY? IN TIME YOU'LL FIND OUT THAT I'M RIGHT! THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY THAT YOU HADN'T LISTENED TO ME SOONER!"

"What ever happened to you will NOT happen to me! Sam and I love each other! And I know deep down in my heart that she will NOT betray me!" Danny snarled up at Bella who just smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me. . . .or yourself?" she laughed.

"You know what? I don't have to take the time out and listen to you! You've cause enough trouble already! Its time to end this now!" Danny glared as he concentrated on throwing a powerful attack. After a few moments of building up power he freed the attack along with some strong emotional rage. Only all that happened was that Bella repelled the attack back towards him with twice the power. Screaming with pain he fell backwards onto the pavement once again.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am stronger than I look," Bella snarled as she fired her own attack at him once again. Before Danny could do anything to protect himself he felt the attack tore at his skin. He gritted his teeth in pain, it felt as though he was being burned alive even though there was no flame or fire. After a few seconds Danny allowed his tortured scream to fill the air which caused birds flying upwards out of their resting place in the tree's in a panicky state.  
"That should finish you off, and once you're out of the way no one will even think about trying to stop me! This town is as good as dead!" Bella snarled as smoke and dust filled the air , hiding Danny. Smirking to herself she turned her back on him.

"Fool, I knew he wasn't stronger than me," she muttered.

A whine of panic filled Valerie's head as she had watched the site just moments ago. She struggled strongly against the force but the invisible bound would not give her freedom. Because she was still bound to the wall, struggling was all she could really do at the moment. . .

"DANNY!" She tried to call out to him but even as she did so the force bounding her seemed to grow even tighter.

It can't be true! He can't be Danny Phantom AND Danny Fenton! It just isn't possible! How can they be the same. . .same. . .Argh! I don't know whether or not to call them human or ghost! No, it's some sort of trick. . . Yeah that's it! Just like that time Skulker tried to trick me into hating him. . . .Bella is trying to make me think that I have to hate Fenton too! Oh my god! When I saw Phantom kissing Sam it was really Fenton! But . . .but how? It just doesn't make sense at all. . .

"Let me go!" Valerie snarled as Bella advanced on her. Her amber eyes glowed with rage. "Hmph! You think you are a threat to me? You're no threat. . .no matter how you try! I can finish you off right here and right now. . ." Bella smirked.

"I'd like to see you try," Valerie said in a painful/dangerous whisper. She clenched her teeth as Bella raised one single finger at her but just as she was about to launch her attack a pain filled yet determined voice interrupted her harshly.

"Leave her alone,"

Abandoning the young ghost hunter, Bella turned around in surprise as Danny Phantom shakily stood up. Multiple bruises, scrapes and cuts covered his pale skin but that didn't prevent him from glaring viciously at Bella.

"How did you. . .?" Bella stuttered lost for words.  
"I said leave her alone," Danny spat at her with strong venom in his voice.Bella frowned making her glowing green eyes look even more malevolent.

"No human has ever been able to survive that attack," she snarled at him.

Danny smirked. "Don't forget, I'm also half ghost,"

"But even so, the attack should have knocked you unconscious for at least a day!"

"Where is my girlfriend. . .?" Danny hissed at her. Bella smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" she grinned evilly.

"I swear, if you kill her I will make sure you burn in hell!" Danny snarled at her. For some reason Bella stopped grinning and glared hard at him. Dark thunder clouds had now begun to form above them, low thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Fool, your pathetic threats mean nothing to me, especially since I've already been through hell and back!" Bella growled. Danny stared for a moment; her growl was completely inhuman, even for a ghost.

"Look, why are you so determined to destroy us? What have we ever done to you?" Danny asked her angrily.

Valerie looked up as she felt a drop of water fall upon her arm from the sky. Rain began to come down quite heavily as a strong clap of thunder sounded above.

"You don't pay any attention do you halfa? This damn town is the reason I am dead!" Bella growled once more.

"Look will you just tell me how you died! Maybe this whole thing is just a huge misunderstanding!" Danny asked. Bella's eyes stopped glowing with rage. Her face looked quite surprised as she glanced from Valerie to Danny.

"No, I won't tell you, better yet I'll show you," she told him bitterly turning her back on him once again.

Valerie stared at the two ghosts who where currently floating in the middle of the street. Rain now began to pour down in sheets.

"Wh--What the---?"  
Darkness took over for just a moment, and Bella and Danny began to literally fade away. . . .

(A/N I hope you guys are happy. . . At first I was strongly thinking about cutting chapter seven at this point and use the second half for chapter eight. . . . . it's a pretty good cliff hanger. . . .but of course I'm not that mean so I'll continue with the second half of chapter seven. . .enjoy)

'What's happening?'

Darkness closed in on her, it was as though it was drowning her. She heard nothing except the rain and thunder.

She closed her eyes tightly for just a moment. 'Did I pass out?' she wondered if she should open her eyes. . . .had the darkness passed?

It had. Even the rain and thunder had stopped. Instead, she heard the sound of a soft breeze blowing, the chirping of birds and the laughter of children. Valerie opened her eyes. What she saw was defiantly not Amity Park. A beautiful clear blue sky stretched above her, the white clouds seemed to want to play hide and seek with the bright yellow sun, only the sun looked as though it refused for it shined beautifully over a what seemed to be a small and peaceful village. It was just then that Val had noticed that she was no longer bound to anything and free to walk around and explore.

'Where am I?'

She looked around at these new surroundings. A beautiful mountain range could be seen miles away and villagers where seen engaged in conversations or shopping in the nearby marketplace.

"Hey! Don't take my doll! Give her back!"

A voice of a young girl made Valerie turn around. A girl, who looked no older than ten, was seen trying to grab a doll that a young boy had thrust into the air. He taunted her by holding it high into the air. As the girl jumped the bottom of her dress bounced up with her (not enough to see under it though).

"Come on Richard! I'll tell Daddy and he'll give you a whooping if you don't give me back Cinda!" the young girl cried as she tried to reach for her doll again. The boy Valerie assumed called Richard smirked and shoved the little girl down hard to the ground, causing her to skin her knee.

"Ow! That hurt! Richard you're so mean!" the young girl whimpered as she placed her hands over her scraped knee.

"You're so weak Christine it's really pathetic!" Richard laughed as he threw the old doll at his sister and turned to go and play with some other older boys who beckoned for him to join them. Christine picked up her doll from the grass and hugged it, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Valerie decided now was a good time to intervene.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she ran up to Christine and placed a hand on her shoulder. Christine didn't even notice her but Valerie did notice that her hand phased right through her!

'What the---?'

She stood up and backed away, something was not right.

"She can't see you," a sudden but very familiar voice said from behind. Val turned to see Danny Phantom walking towards her until he stopped beside her. She stared, reading his eyes for just a moment, they told her that this wasn't the time to fight.

"What do you mean she can't. . ." Valerie asked him.

"This is a memory we're watching, we're invisible to everyone here," Danny told her indicating her to watch the little girl cry.

"Christine!"

Christine looked up to see her older sister run towards her. Danny didn't even need to know the name to know that the older girl was Bella, five hundred years ago. Bella wore the same beige dress that Danny had battled her in, and her long ebony black hair was pulled back with the same exact bronze clip. This was Bella, the exact day that she died.

Bella made her way to Christine and knelt down on her knee's beside her. She placed a hand on her shoulder just as Valerie had done.

"You okay?" she asked her gently.

Christine wiped her eyes angrily yet more tears fell. "No, I hate boys! Especially brothers! They're so mean! Mean and stupid! I wish they'd all die!"

"You know you should always be careful what you wish for, you never know if it might come true," Bella warned her.

"I hope it does come true! A world without boys would just make this world a better place!" Christine bit her lip angrily as she placed a hand over her skinned knee. Bella smiled and placed her hand over Christine's.

"What the---" Danny muttered as a dark violet light seemed to flow from Bella's hand. Valerie stared as the light soon vanished and young Christine removed her hand from her knee. . . .the scrape was healed!

"See why can't all boy's be as nice as you!"

Bella chuckled as she helped Christine stand up. "One day you are going to appreciate your brother. Even though he can be annoying at times there will be a time where you're thankful to have him. . . And you'll learn to appreciate other boys as well,"

"Yeah right," Christine grumbled hugging her precious doll as they walked towards their house. Bella chuckled again and the scene seemed to melt and change right before Valerie and Danny's eyes.

They were now standing in the corner of an old house. By the looks of it a few hours had passed since the afternoon. Bella, Christine, and Richard where seen seated at a small wooden table. Also seated with them were two adults, supposedly their parents. Christine was sitting next to Bella picking at her food. She was once again holding her doll and very occasionally looking up at her brother (who was sitting across from her) and giving him a dirty glare while he and her parents where busy eating or not paying much attention to her. Only Bella noticed this and she giggled softly.

"So my dear, only a few day's before your wedding," Bella's mother smiled at her fourteen year old daughter. Bella's happy expression suddenly turned slightly upset.  
"What ever is the matter dear? You should be ecstatic! An arranged marriage with the one whom you truly love!" her mother told her proudly.

"But I'm not ready to marry yet, even if I do love Christopher we are still far to young!" Bella protested. Her father laughed.

"Nonsense! Of course you want to marry! It's every girl's dream to be wed in a beautiful dress to the one they love! And you are not really all that young, why your mother and I were about your age when we first wed, and we've been happy ever since,"

"Besides, Christopher is a fine and very handsome young man and we know he will take care of you so you have nothing to worry about my dear," her mother added smiling.

Christine looked up at Bella as she bit her lip and stood up at the table.

"Mother, Father will it be all right if I may go out for a while? I will do the dishes later," Bella asked her parents.

"Bella, it is after dark, whatever must you want to do at this hour of the night?" her mother asked curiously.

"I just want to go for a walk mother, may I please?" Bella made her brilliant green eyes shine politely so that her mother would say yes.

"I guess so dear, just don't stay out to late and don't forget to do those dishes,"

Once again the scene melted and changed. Danny and Valerie were now standing in the dark corner of an old shed. A boy about their age was seated on a stack of freshly packaged hay from the fields out front. His dark black hair fell over his eyes as he leaned against the wooden wall folding his arms across his chest. His expression seemed to show that he was waiting for someone. As expected Danny and Val's sudden appearance went unnoticed. . .

The door creaked open. . . .

"There you are! What's the matter? You okay?" the boy stood up and let Bella run into his arms. She looked extremely upset.

"Christopher. . ." she sobbed as Christopher ran a hand through her hair.

"Bella, what's the matter? I've never seen you like this before. . ."  
"Christopher I just can't go through with it. . ." Bella interrupted him pushing him away slightly.

"I don't understand. . .what do you. . ."

"I just can't go through with our marriage. . . .I'm sorry I can't accept this," sadly Bella pulled off a ring on her finger. The green emerald stone seemed to sparkle even though only a slither of dim light from the black lantern that hung above them covered with spider webs shown on it. . .

"I understand if you don't love me as much as your parents want you to love me but I really don't think that we have a choice in this. . ." Christopher took the ring and slipped it gently back onto her finger.

"But we should be able to have a choice in this! It's my wedding and I should decide who I want to marry!" Bella cried angrily.

"Shhhh. . .someone will here you. Now I know you better than this Bella, If an arranged marriage will help your family then I know you will get married for your family even if you don't love your groom. I also know that something else is bothering you besides this arrangement. We've been best friends since we were born. . . We've always been able to share secrets with each other and you know you can talk to me about anything,"

"But not everything," Bella muttered fingering her ring.

"Why? What are you hiding? I really wish you could trust me with. . ."  
"I can't trust anyone!"

"Then learn to! If you can't trust me as a lover then trust me as a friend. . ."

Bella bit her lip as though stalling. An awkward silence fell over the room as the lantern flickered on and off; the light was dying. . . .

Bella suddenly sighed. "All right I'll tell you. . . .Do you remember that murder a few days ago?"

Christopher's expression suddenly became cold, bitter and grim.

"Yes of course I remember the murder . . . It was my older brother. . .someone drowned him in that nearby river. . ."

Bella gulped. She placed both her hands behind her back and held them nervously.

"I . . .I was sort of there. . .when it happen--"  
"WHAT? There wasn't any evidence that there could have been a witness with him at the time! Why didn't you tell me you saw the killer?"

"Because I killed him!" As these words escaped her mouth Bella clapped her hand over it. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she gazed into Christopher's shocked ones.

"Bella please tell me it isn't true. . ."

"I swear Christopher it was all an accident! I swear I didn't mean too! He caught me doing something. . .and I just couldn't let him go off back into town and. . ."  
"WHAT DID HE CATCH YOU DOING THAT WAS SO BAD THAT YOU HAD TO MURDER HIM?" His shock had passed quickly and was now replaced by pure hatred and rage; he didn't care who heard him at the moment. . . .

Bella sighed put her arm out in front of her as though telling him to stop.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" Christopher demanded.

Bella ignored him and swept her hand to the side, facing it in the direction of the stacks of hay.

"Hey!" Christopher cried as a dark violet light illuminated the stacks, levitating them upwards. . .

Christopher and Valerie stared emotionless as Bella pulled her arm back sharply and the stacks fell back to the ground with a loud thump.

"I've had my powers since before I could remember . . . And I've never been able to fully control them. . . Last week I decided to go into the forest to practice them secretly. . .with the craziness of all the witch hunts going on I didn't want people to think I've been using my powers for evil. . . .Your brother walked in on me while I was practicing. . . .I couldn't let him go and tell everyone about my powers. . . So I knocked him unconscious with a rock and dragged his still form into the rapids. . . ."

"Oh right. . .and YOU said it was an 'accident'" Christopher scoffed advancing on her. Bella suddenly glared her trade mark glare. . .

"It was an accident. . . I never intended to kill him. . ."

"So the definition of accident has changed now has it. . ." Christopher snarled. For some strange reason Bella suddenly became scared, it was his eyes. . . .they had gone from shock to pure rage in just seconds. . . .she had never seen him like this before. . . .

"Please understand, I am not evil. . .I don't want a reputation for being evil, I just didn't want to be accused of a . . ."

"Of a what? Witch? Cause as far as I'm concerned. . .you really ARE one. . ."

"No Please! I'm not really! I've never talked or prayed to Satan before in my life! I've never asked him to give me these powers! I do not worship him Christopher!"

"I don't care if you worship him or not! What you did is still murder! And after my brother's death I've sworn to see that his killer his punished. . . Really punished. . ."

"Christopher I thought you loved me. . .I thought you wanted me to trust you! I thought you trusted me. . ."  
"Oh shut up I'm not falling for your pity act. . .this ends now Bella. . .Can't say it was a pleasure knowing you. . ."  
Bella's scream sounded just as the dim light went out leaving Danny and Valerie in complete darkness. . .

"Burn her with the fires of hell!" an angry voice cried out in the darkness. The darkness had once again melted away, revealing a scene of tragedy. It was still night time though not a star or a moon could be seen in the sky. A stalk was centered in the middle of the village, with many sizes of twigs, branches, leaves and wood surrounding it.

The whole village was out surrounding the girl tied to the stalk. The girl was none other than Bella.

"Please! I've done nothing wrong!" Bella cried desperately, looking at the flaming torches many of the men were holding. . .including Christopher.

"Silence Witch! You're about to be punished for you wrong doing!" another man shouted holding up his torch.

"Enough! Yes my daughter has done wrong but that does not mean she should be burned at the stalk! You should all realize that you too are committing murder!" a third man cried out. Danny recognized the man clearly as Bella's father.

"Shut up you fool! We are not committing murder! We are ending the evil treachery of this witch before us! When she is dead we can all live in peace!" A man snapped.

"Hear Hear!" the villagers chanted.

"But she's just a young girl! She's not a witch she's our daughter! Let her go sir please!" Bella's mother wailed.

"Don't kill my sister!" Christine wailed clutching onto her mother. Her face had gone a deathly pale as she glanced up at her frightened sister. The flames were coming closer. . . .

"Perhaps we should burn the young one too! Her sister's cursed blood runs through her veins . . .one day she might become even more powerful!" One man cried.

"Hear Hear! Burn the young whelp! Burn her to hell!" the crowd shouted.

"No! Don't kill Christine! She's done nothing!" Bella screamed tears running down her pale face as the men pried a kicking Christine from her screaming mother and managed to tie her next to Bella.

"LET US GO! WE'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Christine screamed tears streaming down her face.

"Be silent witches! I cast thee into everlasting silence!" One man roared as he threw his flaming torch at the sticks and wood that lay at the sister's feet.

The other men shouted with agreement and threw their torches too. Bella's mother screamed so loudly but it did not match the tortured screams coming from inside the orangey red deathly flames. . . .

Valerie felt like crying. . . This is what Bella went through? This was her death? All of her hatred for Bella had suddenly vanished and was replaced with sympathy. . . .

Danny just stared at the flames in shock. This had already happened. . .and there was no way to prevent it from happening . . . .

"If you haven't guessed by now the town you were just in was once Amity Park. . ." Bella's harsh voice sounded suddenly. The village had all melted into the darkness. Valerie bit her lip as she felt drops of water pour down upon them. . . .they were back home. . .

"Now you know why I hate your damn town so much! Your town put me to death! Your town put my sister to death! We didn't deserve it. . .we have done nothing wrong but they were too stubborn and they wouldn't listen! Now that I'm back and more powerful your town needs to be burned to a crisp and I shall not rest until it is!"

"But what about Christine! What ever happened to her? Shouldn't she be right next to you seeking revenge as well?" Valerie asked, she couldn't help herself. Her question made Danny and Bella look over at her.

"Christine's spirit was separated from mine as we left our bodies. . .hers went to the ghost zone but mine went to hell! I have not talked to her since!" Bella snapped at her.

"Look, I understand you went through all that pain but revenge isn't the answer here! You're hurting innocent people, just as those villagers killed Christine! You need to think about this! Those people lived years ago. . . Most likely they are all dead!" Danny shouted at Bella who turned to look at him with glowing green eyes.

"I know those fools are dead! I don't care. . . .I must destroy this town before they put some other innocent girl to death!" Bella snarled.

"But times have changed! No one puts you to death just because they assume you're a witch anymore!" Valerie cried.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal since you've taken the time out to see my story. . . If you reunite me with Christine I shall leave your town alone and return your damn girlfriend to you. . .but if you refuse I shall end your lives and others right here and right now! Do we have a deal?" Bella glared hard at Danny as he bit his lip and thought about it. . .finding a ghost dead for almost five hundred years in the ghost zone wouldn't be easy but if it would save Sam. . .  
"Deal," he said firmly as Valerie looked at him and then at Bella. He turned over to her and raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

Valerie blinked. She knew she should be angry at Fenton. . .but she just couldn't muster up her rage at the moment which was very odd. . .She also felt as though she should help Bella even though the young witch destroyed her home. . .man her father would kill her if he knew where she was about to go. . .

"Yeah. . .I'm coming," she said just as firmly as Danny.

And with that an odd dark violet light surrounded them all. . .Thunder sounded strongly above as the rain still came down in thick sheets. . .The light was blinding Danny. He had to squint his eyes for he could barley see Bella or Valerie. . . Suddenly there was a white flash and Valerie and Danny found themselves standing in a graveyard . The eerie cemetery was located in none other than the ghost zone. . . .

A/N okay I've decided I'm not going to end Two Sides To Love today! I hope that this cliff hanger isn't as bad as the last one and this chapter is longer than the last one and chapter five. . . It took thirteen pages to write while the others took five, six , seven or eight. I enjoyed writing this chapter the most because now you understand what has happened to Bella and a little about her past. Please know that Bella, Christine, Christopher, Richard, and Bella's parents and the rest of the villagers are my characters so please don't take them without my knowledge. . .Well I must depart now everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (sorry about the cliffy but I needed to end it somewhere) Anyway thanks so much once again for your reviews last chapter everyone! I'm curious to know if this story will make over two hundred reviews now! Please make it happen and know that your reviews and advice are much appreciated! Well bye for now and don't forget to R&R! Peace everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

All right I have at least three things to say before I begin this chapter.

One: I am aware that I update slowly, please forgive me for that, I'm trying my hardest to improve in school so I can actually go to the eleventh grade. (plus, I've been grounded for the longest time ever)

Two: Because of my slow updates new episodes keep on coming in, and once in awhile they ruin part of the storyline for my fanfic. For example, Flirting With Disaster completely crushed something I had in mind for future chapters of TSTL. Yes that's right Chapter Eight is not the end! I don't exactly know how many chapters it'll take to finish but I'll be sure to tell you when the end is near.

Three: Yes, I have noticed that my grammar is not the best in the world and I apologize for that. I know people online now who will be able to help me with my chapters and teach me how to improve my grammar for future stories. Right now I am currently in the middle of rewriting chapters one through seven, making sure I have no errors and maybe adding a bit more to them. Once all the chapters are posted then I'll go back over and fix the mistakes I missed. If you readers see any mistake, no matter how small or unimportant you may think it is, please contact me by review, PM or email and I will change it as soon as I possibly can.

Oh yes, and one more thing, because of the recent events in Flirting With Disaster I will be changing several parts of my story to fit in with the DP plot as well as mine. So there _might_ be some love triangles (I doubt it but hey, I might surprise you guys!) coming ahead with a good portion of drama and maybe a character injury.

Thank you for your time and I'm sorry for the long wait. You guys seriously are just so awesome beyond words! I never imagined this fic would get over 200 reviews! Thank you!

-BlackDecember-

Title: Two Sides To Love

Rated: T

Summary: Valerie witnesses Danny Phantom kiss Sam and assumes that Sam is cheating on her current boyfriend. Takes place after FWD (chapters rewritten)

Disclaimer: Well lets get this over with. . .I do not own Danny Phantom. . . .does anyone on this website own him? No. . .okay then. . .on with the story. . . Oh yeah, Surprise character guys! The last new character in the story. Lets see if readers from DPO and TGS can recognize her! And yeah I don't own her. . .but I do own her soul on a leash! (that should be an easy giveaway and no, it's not Joker)

I can't believe how many of you enjoy this story! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I wish I was able to reply to all of them but seeing how many reviews I've received from Chapter seven it'll probably take about two or more pages! I seriously feel loved guys! I know I'm not the best writer in the world but you guys make me feel like my stories are worth reading and that's an awesome feeling! You guys rock so much I can't find the perfect word for you all! Well, when I do I'll be sure to tell you! Thanks once again and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Thanks to:

Mysterygal02, dArkliTe-sPirt, i AM the Random Idiot, Midnightgoth9, the sleep warrior, Monito, Petitio Principii, Kay, too-much-chocolate, Long lost sorrow, Miyu Hua, crazyvi, MarcellaRyoko, Mental Mess, thechickenlittle, ravenrouge19, luvdp88, valonross, Pichu, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, Danny'sGhostGirl, Hawk- EV, not important, Snea, kagome15, potterclaudia, kagome1515, Atemu's Lover, billys-green-soup (LONG LIVE SOUPY! XD), pocketmouse624, kouga18, Hawk-Pichu, lilk, kikyo and terra are bitches and should rot in hell, Saramis Kismet, PhantomGoth912, Galateagirl, kouga's-girl, zizzy333, Dance of the Soul, phantomsshadowdragon, Mrs. Kelsey Elric, Kitaru and wildbillygurl16

you guys rock so much!

Chapter Eight

_It's amazing they don't know yet. . .It's amazing how they bought my lies. . .It's amazing how they fell for that one trick. Christine, I hope that wherever your spirit is it's rotting . . . .You were such a lie. . . I don't need you anymore. . .I don't need anyone. . .I just want revenge. . . _

The white light was blinding Danny who actually had to look askance so he would be able to see the figures of Bella and Valerie. A colorless and silent flash erased the surroundings of Amity park and left him and his confused friend standing in the middle of a uncanny burial ground. . . .the eerie cemetery was located in none other than the ghost zone. . .

Danny glanced around at the split tombstones and grave markers and realized this region of the ghost zone looked very alien to him; not once in his life as a halfa had he ever been here. Of course there were still many areas of the Ghost Zone that he still hadn't discovered yet. While looking around Danny noticed an old grave marker, with a name engraved carelessly on the aged marble that was somewhat complex to make out. . . Though for some reason, the calligraphy carved seemed _very _familiar to him.

"So. . .is this where we start looking then?" Danny asked raising his emerald eyes towards the young witch. Bella frowned her trademark scowl while the wail of a soft wind sounded unexpectedly making the malevolent graveyard seem more uninviting.

"How should I know, I haven't ever been in here before nor do I know where Christine really is. . ." her child like voice seemed to echo off of an indistinguishable force, as though mocking her from a distance.

Valerie cast her eyes towards the clouded sky curiously as a shadow flew above her while Bella's words parted the vice air. The young ghost hunter had been to the Ghost Zone before but she was still very unfamiliar with this spirit dimension. A crow cawed and glanced down at her meeting her amber eyes for a mere second. . .it's eyes were a blood crimson, stony and unblinking. It was as though it was searching for something, searching for something lost. . .unable to find it. The ebony crow soon lost awareness of Valerie as it continued on flying straight cawing again in the distance.

"Time's running out for your girlfriend halfa, I have very little patients, start looking!" Bella snapped at him causing Danny to glare. "I'm thinking hold on a moment!"

"Isn't there some kind of ghost phone book?" Valerie asked him awkwardly as she sat down on an old tombstone.

"It'd sure make things a whole lot easier. . .Val! Don't sit down on that!" Danny warned her sharply.

"Why not?" Valerie asked as she got up off the old tomb. As she did something crunched under her feat. Her face paled as she noticed the white bones that looked as though they had been just thrown in the grave, and buried with no respect.

"We shouldn't be here, I don't know this part of the ghost zone as well as any of you, I've got a bad feeling about this place. . ." Danny muttered.

An eerie howl sounded connecting with the wind and caused many goose bumps to appear on the back of Valerie's neck. The ghostlike howl seemed very near, extremely close. . .

'Too close' Danny thought to himself frowning as the uncanny wind stopped abruptly. A chill ran up Valerie's spine as threatening growls sounded from behind her. Danny looked over at Valerie, who had gone deathly pale for she was afraid to turn around and see the creature behind her even though she already had an idea what it was.

"Well, looks like we've got company. . ." Bella smirked indicating the pack of wolves surrounding them. Snarls and growls where sounding from each of them . . .clearly they did not particularly enjoy strange guests. . .

"Don't make any sudden movements," Danny muttered to Valerie who was frozen stiff beside him.

"Oh shut up, I can take these wolves down with one blow!" Bella snarled at him, preparing to attack.

"Wait, Bella stop!" Danny cried. The ghostly hounds barked and charged at their unwanted company.

"Get down you two!" Bella demanded.

"_Decido!"_

"Val! Look out!" Danny shouted shoving her out of the spell's path. The blood red light passed through the hounds causing several to drop unconscious instantly.

The remaining wolves howled with rage. Valerie didn't want to look up, Danny was shielding her from any harm.

"Bella knock it off!" he cried angrily as the girl cast her spell once more on the wolves.

"ENOUGH!" a new, strange voice cried out furiously. Some wolves yelped in pain as the spell finished them off.

Bella's excruciating cry extended throughout the graveyard, a new source of power forcing her harshly down on the bone covered ground. Valerie screamed in agony, squinting her eyes closed while a wolf took a painful bite out of her ankle before passing out and felt Danny's arms wrap around her comfortingly in a hug. Right now, she didn't feel up to fighting him off, tears of pain falling liberally down her cheeks.

It all seemed to happen so fast to Danny, taking only the smallest millisecond, everything flashing hastily before his eyes. The hounds were out cold, a heavy blanket of thick red miasma shadowing them from view. Through the crimson smoke Danny made out another figure. . .the figure of a young girl.

"Sam?" he whispered unsurely while comforting Valerie. Another figure appeared next to the first, this one the figure of an animal. A hound, with ghostly blood red eyes.

Some of the smoke parted, allowing Danny's eyes to see the ghost of a young woman. Stunning, long dirty blonde hair fell over her icy sapphire eyes in locks. Floating closer, the mysterious maiden glanced down, narrowing her eyes at the young hybrid.

"How dare you disturb my wolves' resting place! What business do you have here?"

Her voice was carried out by the uncanny wind that once again entered the atmosphere.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, not taking her eyes off of the wolf that stood patiently beside the imposter's feet.

The ghost peered up at the pair of green eyes that glared harshly at her. Her long emerald dress seemed to ruffle in the sudden wind.

"My name is Destiny," She spoke yet again, "And I protect and control all wolves, here in the ghost zone, and in the human world as well."

Through her pain filled eyes Valerie managed to glance at the ghost hound that was now sitting, obeying his master.

Another surge of throbbing pain exploded through Valerie's leg and she cried in agony once again. Danny tore his eyes of Destiny for a moment and looked at Valerie, who was squinting her eyes. She felt Phantom's arms wrap around her more tightly, as though trying to relieve her from the pain.

"The pain will pass, if you are a mere mortal then your suffering should end in less than an hour," Destiny whispered darkly. Deafening silence destroyed this whisper, permitting any sound for the next moment.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Danny cried desperately wanting to know answers. His ghost sense sent shivers up his spine as the mysterious intruder advanced on him.

"Though I control these hounds I am not responsible if they attack. Apparently your friend threatened my pack and when they attack I cannot do anything. There is no antidote for their poison. . ."

'Poison?' the word echoed terrifyingly in her mind as Valerie's tears froze with shock. The wound on her left leg stung as the pain spread throughout her bloodstream quickly.

"No antidote! There has to be an antidote! Or a spell of some sort. . ." Danny's voice trailed off as he glanced over at Bella with a look of hope in his eyes. She scowled at him, as her long, raven hair caught the uncanny wind as it whispered throughout the ghost zone.

"My spells can heal, but healing your friend wasn't part of the deal Phantom. . ."  
"I wonder, why did you disturb my wolves in the first place?" Destiny demanded before Danny had a chance to argue with the witch. Beside her, the hound growled and barred his teeth. His eyes were narrowed and locked upon Danny, as though waiting for his master to say the command so he could attack.

"Are you saying that Val is going to . . .to . . ." The word was launched in the back of his throat, as though blocking any hint of relief, allowing panic to take control.

"Next time, you should look where you trespass and. . .know your enemies before you enter their domain," Destiny's eyes shifted towards Bella, giving her a silent glare before vanishing into the mist. After giving them all a cold stare, her wolf growled at them one last time, and then trailed after its' master.

'Know your enemies before entering their domain?'

" What does she mean by. . .Valerie!"

The hunter let out another cry of agony, sending fear into his emerald eyes. Danny glanced over at the bite mark, wincing as he noticed the bite marks turned a nasty shade of black.

"I thought ghosts couldn't hurt humans in the ghost zone. . ." he muttered to himself, supporting his friend as he held her.

"We have to get help!" he cried over at Bella. Bella's frown had never left her face and her eyes narrowed down upon the ghost teen, turning the same malevolent red from before.

"Have you forgotten ? Saving your friend was not apart of our deal!"

Winds began to howl eerily as Bella levitated above the ground a few inches. Black mist was forming from the howl, weaving itself with grace around the witch and it was only then did Destiny's words make sense to him.

'_Know your enemies before you enter their domain. . . .' _

"Bella! What have you done with Sam?"

'It can't be. . .she couldn't have. . .'

"I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out sooner you stupid halfa!" Bella laughed viciously as the winds around her howled with rage.  
In Danny's arms, Valerie felt the poison weigh her body down. To her it was becoming hard to breath and she felt very faint. Pain continued to serge throughout her body and she gritted her teeth in order to trap the scream that was wanting to explode from her throat.

"It was all a trap and you fell for it! Do you honestly think with my powers I would allow that damn town of yours to destroy me? NO! I was born with this curse and it wasn't Christopher who found out first it was Christine, yes the sweet young twerp of a girl who you saw through that vision!"

'_Why was I so blind! I should have known not to trust her!'  
_"What have you done with Sam! We had a deal! Where is she?" Danny yelled with rage as he felt Val pass out in his arms.

"Val! Come on, don't faint on me now! Fight it!" his voice was filled with a high wail of panic; Valerie didn't open her eyes.

Danny braced himself upon the ground as winds raged, howling as though mocking him.

" DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD STOP AND HELP YOU STUPID HUMANS? DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THE LIE? YOU IDIOT NOW YOUR LITTLE FRIEND WILL SUFFER AND WITH YOU WORRYING ABOUT HER I CAN CARRY OUT MY PLAN!"  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SAM?" Danny shouted above her yells, his green eyes began glowing with rage as Bella laughed her familiar laugh.

"YOU'D BETTER GET USED TO A WORLD WITH OUT YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND HALFA! SHE'S BEEN THE GUINEE PIG FOR MY PLAN SINCE THE BEGINNING!" Danny's heart began to fill with heavy realization. It was all a trap, a damn trick! And Sam was going to. . .it would be all his fault again. . .  
"DAMN YOU! LET HER GO!"

'_I can't believe I trusted that. . .that. . . And now. . .'_

"I DON'T THINK SO HALFA!YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND IS DOOMED AS THAT OTHER BRAT IN YOUR ARMS! AFTER YOUR PRECIOUS SAMANTHA IS DESTROYED I'M COMING BACK FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAMNED TOWN! PEOPLE WILL BOW TO ME! BELLA! THEY'LL LEARN TO RESPECT MY POWERS AND SOON THIS WHOLE CITY WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL!"  
Her voice. . .that voice. Danny realized it was that inhuman voice that the damned witch used before.

"_Fool, your pathetic threats mean nothing to me, especially since I've already been through hell and back!" _

'_Especially since I've already been through hell and back. . .!'_

'_Through hell and back. . .!'_

'_Through hell. . .!'_

The words echoed within his mind as a high pitched roar sounded from the winds. Gravestones began cracking, the whole cemetery began shaking. It was only then that Danny realized Bella wasn't all she appeared to be. . .

"You're . . .you're not a ghost! " Danny shouted at her.

'_Ghosts can't go to heaven or hell! They're bound to earth or the ghost zone until they can find true peace. Only souls are permitted to enter the other worlds. Bella's not a ghost!. . .'_

"CLEVER DEDUCTION! IT TOOK YOUR DAMN GIRLFRIEND LONGER TO FIGURE IT OUT THAN YOU!"  
The black mist began to turn into heavy fog, forming a barrier between Danny and Bella. He heard Bella's malicious laugh again from behind the ebony smoke.

An ear piercing wail screeched throughout the grave yard, matching the howls of the troubled winds.

"IF YOU'RE NOT A GHOST THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Danny's yell was abolished by the crying winds and did not even reach the thick fog that blocked him from the one he hated most.

The winds began to roar tremendously, as her laugh echoed against it. Danny glared at her, his eyes filling with even more rage than ever before. He wrapped his arms around Valerie tighter and watched as the ground shook, causing some of the thick, black smoke to fade away.

The winds began to die to a soft whimper, circling around Danny as though unsure of what to do next. At last, the smoke parted and Danny saw what Bella actually was.

Her soft, pale skin turned a dark scarlet, scaly and tainted with dirt and wrinkles; her long raven hair was cut, short only inches above her shoulders, and her eyes glowed a vicious malevolent crimson, that could pierce through any night shield. Bella was no ghost. . . She was a demon. . . . ..

"Fool, did you honestly think I was your friend?" she smirked at him with glowing, red eyes. Winds continued to whimper, a soft and slow cry as they watched Bella advance upon the hybrid.

"I trusted you. . ." his voice was soft, but filled with emotional pain and anger.

"Did you honestly believe the lies. . . ?"

"SHUT UP! TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH SAM!" Danny laid Valerie's limp body on the soiled earth and stood up, his fists clenched and his eyes filled with pure rage.

"I was quite certain that memory would do the trick, I pride myself on that. My powers are great you know, I can transform into any creature or human I'd like. . ."  
Through his emerald eyes he witnessed Bella's hideous form melt into the vision of Jazz. He growled as Bella chuckled in his sister's form, undoing the sky blue ribbon that was often seen in her hair out and tossing it onto a cracked grave.

"My powers permit me to create mystical allusions, so that enemies become hypnotized by the ring of lies that were settled within them. That vision you saw was not but a mere trick if you haven't noticed. . ." Danny snarled as Bella's form began to melt once again, into the image of Sam. His heart froze and he began breathing hard.

'_Sam. . .'_

"A mere trick. . .a lure to guide you to me so I could dispose of you. You see I didn't want anyone messing up the plans I've worked so hard on since the day I died. . . I didn't want anyone getting in the way of my revenge. . ."

He couldn't say anything, his heart blocked the words that he wanted to scream at her, the words that described his hatred and pain. . .

A soft wind entered once again, a whisper that barely reached past his ears. Bella smirked and in the figure of Samantha Manson, began to walk towards the ghost teen.

"It's amazing what a few spells can accomplish isn't it Phantom?" Bella whispered, causing the likeness of Sam's gentle amethyst eyes to turn her dreadful blood red.

"It's amazing, how much a simple story can catch your attention, how a simple story can lie to your heart. . . ."  
Danny stared at her as she walked up in Sam's form, yet another smirk etched upon her face. She trailed close, so close Danny wanted to kill her as the demon put a hand upon his shoulder.

"It's amazing how one lie can break one's heart. . ." her painfully soft voice.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH SAM!" He yelled with all of his might and anger.

"I'LL TELL YOU NOTHING!"  
White pain surged throughout Danny's body, as though a fire was burning inside of him at the very moment. He felt Bella's hand clench at his shoulder and screamed in agony, as he experienced the same pain from before. . .

"IT'S OVER HALFA! YOU'VE LOST TO ME! AND NOW YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT ME!"

Danny fell upon his knees as the pain began to lift. His scream died down to a series of pants as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's it Phantom, Bow down to me!"

Weak from Bella's second attack he felt her shove him face first into the bone covered ground. Dirt tainted his pale face and pure green eyes, as the rage continued to build up within his own heart, mind and soul.

"You pathetic excuse of a ghost. . ." Danny heard her muttered and lifted his head as the winds around them began to howl at one another. Valerie's faint image came into view and he began to crawl over to her, ignoring the aching pain that had remained in his body.

Her body was beginning to become cold as the wound spread up her leg. The poison was taking over. . .

"Val, stay with me. . .come on, stay with me, please. . ."Danny whispered with fear as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Silence!"

Danny let out another anguished cry as he felt Bella's spell hit him once more, twice as hard. He had no strength left. . .this was all of his fault. . .

"You're finished Phantom, you can't even save your own girlfriend. . ."

Hatred rose to a dangerous level as the winds began to whisper in fear. Hot anger and rage consumed his heart and his eyes once again turned a dangerous green.

"I . . .AM . . .NOT. . .WEAK!"

Bella smirked as Danny tried to stand up. He was shaking with inhuman anger, anger that he never experienced before in his life. Bella's taunting laugh rang through out his ears as he built up as much energy as he had left inside him.

"Fool! You can't deal with the fact that you are defeated? HA! You really ARE a pathetic excuse for a ghost. . ."

". . . .AND I AM NOT JUST A GHOST!"

Danny felt his heart grow heavy as he stood up, eyes shadowed with the hatred he felt for that damn demon. Ignoring the pain, he released the blow with all of his might.

The lost crow had once again returned to the graveyard, beginning to fly around in circles matching the motions of the troubled and perplexed winds. It watched with unmistakable sorrow within its' stony eyes, glancing down at the battle as Bella pushed the attack aside with one hand. This only caused the rage and hatred to consume more of Danny's mind. As the last of the energy in his powers evaporated he collapsed, weak from the pain and guilt. . .

"Pathetic, and here I am not even breaking a sweat. . ." He shielded his eyes as a storm of dust and dirt pelted against him and felt Bella perform yet another spell. Valerie was right next to him, her body was cold. . . He felt her hand, and gently held it within his own. . .

"I've wasted enough time with you here! If you do not wish to see your friends, family and town destroyed. . .I suggest you keep your eyes shut. . . ."

Bella's last malevolent laugh mocked him once more and faded away as the sound of the crow, cawing a sad cry as it still searched for what it was seeking. . . .

Danny felt a cold and fresh breeze upon the back of his neck. The kind wind cooled the multiple cuts and bruises that where seen around his body.

Without opening his eyes, he could hear the faint, distant cries of mourning. . .he could smell the ashes and ruins, and he could hear above all, the petite ripples of the lake behind him. . .

Bella had sent him home, she had sent him and Valerie home. . .

Valerie was still underneath him. He felt her hand in his, hers was as cold as ice. He opened his eyes to her closed ones and a small relief had lifted his weak heart.

"Val, come on open up, it was just a nightmare. . .you're going to be okay. . .you and Sam. . ."

No use, the young ghost hunter kept her eyes closed and a pang of hurt had once again entered into his heart.

"SAM!"

This cry wasn't answered.

He couldn't help himself as tears began to fall down his cheeks, he couldn't find her. . .he couldn't save her. . .

'No, she's still alive! Don't think like that, EVER!' his mind argued, unable to prevent the silent tears running down his filthy, dirt covered face.

'If she's alive then why couldn't I find her! Why couldn't I?' he argued back.

Danny felt the winds' soft whisper ruffle his hair and looked up towards the sky. Night had fallen in layers over Amity Park yet the sky was still shadowed and clouded. It was a starless and moonless night, just like the night within the false vision Bella had presented to him.

Winds began to howl once more, sending chills up his spine as distant thunder rumbled. He saw the whole town go into a black out, he heard the screams as another lightning storm began to form at the beginning stage and he knew that Bella had returned to take revenge upon the once peaceful town. He knew that he needed to stop her even if he couldn't, he knew that he needed to defeat Bella once and for all. . .He knew that Sam was still alive somewhere, deep in his heart he knew she was alive and it was up to him to save her, Valerie, his family and everyone else who had unfortunately fallen in the middle of Bella's disgusting plan. Danny knew he had to be the hero but he also knew that he couldn't do any of this alone. . . .

A/N Don't worry! Not end of story, not end of story! XD I already have chapter 9 forming in my mind so that update should be a lot quicker than this one. If anyone was confused in this chapter then it will all be explained in the next one, but to clear one thing up it wasn't the townspeople in Amity Park who murdered Christine it was Bella and her reasons shall be revealed in the next chapter. Oh and if you guys couldn't guess (I don't know how you couldn't I was trying to make it sort of obvious) Destiny was Wolfz! Yup, I made her wear a dress (I actually have right to torture the admin thank you very much! XD) But she will not be making any more appearances in this story (maybe) and she's the last of my OC's. Chapters 4-6 are in the middle of being rewritten, I just wanted to get this chapter up because everyone has been waiting ages for it. I hope it isn't that bad and if it is, I'll make up for it in Ch9 because I plan to make Ch 9 better and longer so please don't stop reading and thank you all once again for all your support and reviews! You guys rock so much you seriously do! I love you all!

-BlackDecember-


	9. Chapter 9

TSTL will end at an estimated 15 or 20 chapters and a sequel will follow it shortly. The title and a preview will not be revealed until the final chapter of TSTL. Also, know that I am NOT a Valerie basher, I seriously do support both Amethyst Ocean AND GrayGhost, and a bunch of other couples for DP too. Anyhoo, I plan to make the sequel better than TSTL but for now enjoy chapter 9 of TSTL with out any more interruptions ( I lied, you still have to suffer through the disclaimer)

Title: Two Sides To Love

Rated: T

Summary: Valerie witnesses Danny Phantom kiss Sam and assumes that Sam is cheating on her current boyfriend. Takes place after FWD (chapters rewritten)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom in anyway but the characters Bella, Christine, Christopher, Bella's mother, father and brother and the other unfamiliar characters in this story belong to me (well not really Destiny but still you get the point)

In my opinion I thought Chapter 8 wasn't the best, but I'm glad you guys liked it! Thanks to my reviewers:

The sleep warrior, dArkliTe-sPirit, epobbp, phantom-airsgiresgurl, Kagome M.K, Flashx11, Danny'sGhostGirl, Monito, mysterygal02, techgeekster, Hawk-Pichu, danny+sam4eva, Star-in-the-sky-25, Hawk-EVB, Storms of tears, pottercrazy188, Crazy Billie Joe Loving Freak and CrazySporkCollector

Chapter 9

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No, I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No, I must be dreaming_

_I must be dreaming- Evanescence _

_Dreams . . .Nightmares. . .all illusions of the mind. One never realizes the true power behind dreams. One never realizes the true fear of a nightmare. . . One never realizes power's strength until this power is released to full capacity. Until the dreams and nightmares begin to turn real. . .Until the dreams and nightmares become reality. . . . _

Trust is something one has to gain, and trust can easily be destroyed. Trust can be destroyed with lies. Lies that can poison the heart, lies that can break Trust.

That vision, that made up dream. Danny trusted Bella and Bella betrayed him. He believed the lies of that vision, the lies of that false memory and now his heart was torn in half. It was torn because he believed those lies and by believing the lies he endangered the ones he loved.

Valerie was still out cold underneath him. Her raspy breathing was only a whisper against the wails of the winds. Thunder growled, the faded black sky began to turn a foggy green as Bella was preparing to take revenge.

He had failed, but he couldn't give up.

Sam was alive, he felt it in his heart. He knew Val. . . Danny knew Valerie was strong enough to fight the poison infecting her body.

As the fog and clouds became one Danny noticed a locket, abandoned by the edge of the stream. Her locket. . .Sam. . .

Gently laying Valerie back down on the soft grass he reached over for it. Danny ignored the calm current of the stream in front of him. Shadows danced around the silver locket as he held it up to an invisible light. Thunder grew louder, roaring in the distance as it made its' way towards Amity Park. Screams of panic and cries blanketed the moonless night while troubled lightning was beginning to form within the olive haze.

It was amazing how much one simple lie could lead to so many problems.

"Don't worry Sam, wherever you are I'll find you, that's a promise. I won't give up," Danny muttered. He couldn't give up on her, not now. . .not ever.

'_If you are a mere mortal your suffering should end in less than an hour. . .'_

Danny glanced down at Val's face with sad eyes. It was his fault that she was in this state in the first place. None of this would have happened if Danny hadn't believed Bella and her lies. None of it, he could have finished her off on the spot instead of letting her manipulate him. He could have destroyed her, but he didn't because he let himself believe her lies.

"Valerie, Val, come on, please wake up, please. . ." Danny whispered gently taking Val's hand back in his own. She ignored his plea.

"DANNY!"  
The raven haired teen turned around to see his techno geek of a best friend run towards him. He didn't want to ask how Tucker had found him, he just stared at his eyes. Pure panic and worry could be seen within them.

"Danny, where have you been man? I've been trying to get a hold of you and. . .Oh no. . ." His voice dropped with his knees as he knelt on Valerie's other side.

"Danny, what happened? What. . .why?"  
"Tucker, I am so sorry, I don't. . .I couldn't. . .Bella. . ." Danny broke off, not meeting eye contact. Even though he couldn't see it he felt Tucker's eyes on him, and he could sense the confusion and worry within them.

"Dude, relax, I'm not blaming you. . .It's just. . .Is she okay?"

"I'm. . .not sure. Destiny said that there was no antidote for the poison. . ."  
"Poison?"

"Yeah, some ghost wolf took a bite out of Valerie's leg. . .its' fangs injected this poison inside of her. . ."

'Wait a minute, that can't be right! Ghosts can't hurt humans in the ghost zone! It's impossible!'

"Her dad is worried sick over her Danny. . .And Sam's parents are wondering where she is. I've been trying to stall them but her mother is close to tears. . ."

'A lie, a vision. . .Ghosts seriously can't hurt humans in the ghost zone, they're intangible basically, so why. . .'

"Tucker, something's not right," Danny muttered. Above him a snarl floated as Bella's demon spirit advanced upon Amity Park once more . . .

"What do you mean? Listen, is there any way we can save her Danny? I don't think her father is going to fall for any excuse at the moment. . ."

"No just listen! I'm not sure Valerie is hurt!"

'Humans can't get hurt in the ghost zone! They're intangible'  
"What are you talking about? Of course she's hurt!"

Danny frowned and glanced up towards Bella's spirit form. It mocked him by roaring with malevolent laughter once again. Things were beginning to wake up in his mind, things he had shoved to the back and hid so he never would have to deal with them again. Bella's voice taunted him once more within the shadowed section of his mind, teasing him. . .haunting him. . .

"_My powers permit me to create mystical allusions, so that enemies become hypnotized by the ring of lies that were settled within them"_

That was it!

"Tucker this isn't real!"

He watched Tuck's eyes narrow, a look of disappointment seen within them.

"Danny, quit fooling around! Of course it's real!"

A lie . . .a vision. . .a memory. . .

"You're not real either,"

A lie. . .a vision. . .it was only a vision. . .

"Knock it off! Dude, you're scaring me! I'm your best friend, remember?"

A lie. . .

Danny felt himself turn towards Valerie's still form, pressing his hand firmly against her forehead. She was as cold as ice. . .as cold as death. . .

So why was she still breathing?

"No, you're not my best friend. . .you're not real. . ."

"Yes I am! Snap out of it Danny! We've got to save Valerie!"

Save Valerie. . .How could you save someone that wasn't even hurt?

How could you save someone that wasn't even real?

"BELLA!" Danny roared at the haze as her thunder laughed. The air screamed, the ground shook, and Tucker's form was becoming distant. . .

A vision. . . .

"Danny, come on!"

(Danny's POV)  
I felt a force pull me away from Valerie, a force that lifted me into the air. It felt as though I was flying, but I wasn't. I saw Tucker's and Valerie's image become fainter, a sea of olive green and black blinded me from light.

The last thing heard before the colors blended as an ocean of solid black was Bella's acid laughter. . . .

Silence. . . darkness. . .

That was all my eyes allowed me to see. . . .

"Danny? Danny, wake up!"

A memory. . .

(normal POV)

Danny almost jumped, startled at the sudden voice. His vision was becoming clearer and color was entering the darkness. His emerald eyes were greeted by soft amber ones.

"Danny, can you hear me?"

That voice. . . A little girl?

"Yes," he muttered, trying to focus his vision upon the eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall for _her_ trick. . ."

He knew she was talking about Bella. Trick? Danny had fallen, he had believed the disgusting lies that demon fed him. . . .he wasn't going to let that happen again. . .

"Do you know who I am?"

That voice. . .it sounded familiar. . .as though he heard it in a dream. . .

Or a lie. . . .

"Christine. . .?" Danny asked weakly. Where was he? Was he still in a lie? Was he in reality?

He wasn't sure what reality was anymore. . . .

"Yup! Come on! You can open your eyes now, it's safe here,"

Safe. . .was she just another lie as well?

Danny reopened his eyes and was surprised that his vision wasn't so faint anymore.

A figure came into view. She had the same black hair as Bella, long and pulled into a braid behind her. Danny recognized the dress, it was the dress that Christine was wearing the day she died. Painted upon the material was a tainted Carmel, a color that matched her amber eyes perfectly. She was small, she looked like she had just turned ten years old. She was Christine's ghost.

He felt a soft wind pass through, and Sam's locket still grasped in his hand. . .

"It's safe here, for now. . ."  
"What do you mean 'for now' ," He spat at her bitterly. He wasn't about to fall for another lie, maybe Christine was in alliance with Bella and this was just her version of her powers. Maybe Christine wasn't all that she appeared to be. . .

"I'm not sure how long it will be until Bella realizes that I've intervened with her plan. She might already know . . ."

"How can I trust you?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes.

Christine's face fell.

"I expected you to say that, who wouldn't after all the stuff Bella's put you through," she said sighing sadly.

So she was saying she was innocent? That didn't matter, Danny wasn't going to fall for another lie. . .

He wasn't going to trust anyone except himself. . . .

"Bella did lie to you, but believe me Danny, that's not what I'm doing. . ."  
He couldn't be sure. . .he wasn't going to trust her. . .

"I was MURDERED by Bella Danny, I want to see her destroyed as much as you do!"

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" Danny retorted. He was sick of being lied to, all he wanted was to find Sam, destroy Bella and go home. . . .

"I know where Sam is,"

He froze when these words reached his ears. . .the silver locket was growing warm in his clenched hand. . .

"If you know where Sam is then tell me! Let me save her and bring her out of this nightmare! She's probably scared to death, I don't know how strong Bella's powers are. What if Bella hurt her? What about Valerie? Is she okay? I need to know where she is. . .!"  
"Danny, she's safe, and Sam is too. . .for now. . ." Christine said softly, interrupting his rambling.

" For now? What's Bella going to do with her? What's the REAL story, I don't want another lie. . .!"

"I'll tell you if you help me,"

"How do you expect me to trust you? You're Bella's sister! Just tell me where Sam is!" Danny snapped at her bitterly. He couldn't take it anymore but at the same time a mixture of relief had entered his heart. . .

Sam was alive. . .

"I can't help you save Sam unless you hear the whole story. . . My story," Her soft voice wasn't meant to calm him down but he found himself relaxing a bit.

"What does Bella plan to do with her?" Danny asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"Your friend is in the middle of her vicious plan, a plan only Bella had the courage to carry out. Valerie is safe and back in Amity Park with her father and her friends. Bella never took her with you to see the memory, Valerie was never there with you when Bella took you to the graveyard. Valerie was safe all this time, but Bella DID capture Sam,"  
"What has she done with her? What is she going to do with her?" Danny interrupted forcefully. Christine ignored his question.

"Sam has been the main target for Bella's plan for months now, Bella did not care about you town, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to have some fun with it and destroy it with her powers. She lied to you so you'd be able to listen to 'her story' but her story is nothing but lies, phony lies. . ."

"I figured that out already!" Danny snapped. Once again Christine ignored him.

"This is what really happened. The girl you saw in the vision was indeed once Bella and I was her sister. Bella discovered her powers one foggy October night, a day or two before Halloween. I was the only one who knew about her powers, she didn't tell our mother, father, brother or anyone else about them. She only trusted me,"

To Danny, Bella's story so far sounded a bit like what he was going through with his powers.

"I helped her control her powers, we would sneak off to the woods in the middle of the night and she would perform spells. I never did ask her how she got them, I was just festinated with the fact that magic existed,"

Christine paused and looked up towards the faded sky. It was only then did Danny realize that they were both in the Ghost Zone.

"Bella was arranged to marry her best friend, Christopher," Christine continued, "That part of the vision was true. Bella didn't want to marry, she was just fourteen. Our family was in debt with Christopher's and the only way the debt would lift was if they married the two together. Bella often told me of her worries. We talked about everything. She was scared that Christopher would find out about her powers one day and turn her in. She didn't want to be accused of being a witch. She was frightened of death. One night, I was waiting up for Bella to come and get me. She'd always throw a rock at my window and helped me climb out of it so I wouldn't have to go to the front door. I waited, but she didn't come, not even when I heard our father go off to bed and shut the door to his room. I was growing restless and impatient so I looked out the window. I do remember that there were no moon or stars out that night. I also remember a faint violet light coming deep in the woods where we normally practiced. I frowned, thinking that Bella had gone off without me and decided to follow her. I'm pretty sneaky so I was able to get out of my house without my parents knowing.

I remember it was cold outside, a nice cool, calm wind that whispered throughout the night. I remember how I ran towards our practice area, a little and secret clearing in the woods next to a small stream. Only Bella and I knew about the stream. I found her there, performing spell after spell, concentrating on her work. She didn't notice me at first, she was muttering incantation after incantation. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and I noticed that she had drawn a symbol upon the earth. . . ._his _symbol. . .

"Who's symbol?" Danny asked again, only this time knowing his questions wouldn't be answered until Christine finished.

"The demon who gave Bella her powers, she had been worshiping him for a while I could tell, but she never told me she was. Our family was religious, we went to church every Sunday and once during the week, if not twice. My father was friends with the priest, who happened to be Christopher's father. If the villagers ever found out that Bella was worshiping the devil they would burn her at the stake and accuse her for being a witch. Well, apparently Bella didn't care, she was just practicing as though it was a normal thing to practice. I couldn't tell what spell she was performing, but it didn't look good. I decided to intervene before Bella's spell got out of hand. She accused me of spying and then said I knew nothing. She told me that the only way she could keep her powers was if she gave her soul to the devil, and the devil would give her immortality. I asked her why she wanted to keep the powers, I asked her why she just didn't get rid of them. Her powers just caused trouble. Again she told me I didn't understand, that I was just getting in the way.

I wasn't about to let my sister give her soul to the devil. We argued, I don't remember what we said, but I do remember that Bella got so mad because I broke her concentration. I remember in the middle of our argument, we heard a twig snap. Someone was spying on us. Bella blamed me, saying that I had led someone to our secret clearing and lit up a portion of the woods in the direction the sound came so that we could see. Violet light revealed Christopher's brother. Apparently he had seen me sneak out when he was about to sneak back inside and had followed me. He saw everything according to the shocked look in his eyes. He had heard our argument. He knew of Bella's secret. Bella wouldn't stand this. Before I could stop her, her eyes turned a dangerous blood red and she began a harsh incantation. She repeated it continuously in a pattern, and as the devil's words escaped her mouth Christopher's frightened brother was levitated by violet light and thrown into the shallow stream. Bella's light choked him in the water, enabling him to save himself from drowning. I screamed terrified and yelled at Bella to stop. I didn't want to witness this! A few moments later Bella stopped chanting and Christopher's brother stopped struggling. He was dead.

Even when her light faded I didn't stop screaming. I couldn't help it, wouldn't you scream if you had just witnessed a murder? Bella's temper was growing and I felt her frown at me with narrowed eyes. The last thing she said to me before I died was 'You'll never understand me'. I don't remember how I died, I died quickly, as though a spell had shot me down. I remembered death, how cold and afraid it was. I wanted to go back but it wouldn't let me, it just kept on pulling me into the darkness. I couldn't hear myself scream and the last thing I heard was Bella's tortured scream. Three deaths took place that night," Christine finished sadly. Danny forced himself not to pity the young girl, remembering what happened the last time he pitied Bella.

"What does Bella want with Sam?" he asked softly, but forcefully. Christine looked up at him, gazing into his deep, green eyes.

"Bella regretted giving her soul to the devil. She turned hideous. The devil had tricked her. She had no immortality. The only way you have immortality is if you have a soul. Bella wanted immortality, she had been searching for the perfect soul to steal. Sam was the unlucky victim in her scheme,"  
"Sam. . ." Fear took over as he realized what Christine was going to say next.

"Bella is going to use Sam's soul to bring her immortality. She's going to destroy her body in order to do it. If Bella succeeds your friend will die,"  
Neither spoke as the words escaped Christine and wove around Danny, as though mocking him. Winds began to howl a low tune, humming the melody before allowing it to grow. It was only then did Danny realize that he and Christine were standing in the same cursed cemetery. It was only then did he realize that Christine was telling the truth.

"Danny, there is something we could do," Christine spoke softly when Danny didn't say a word. He was in shock. Wouldn't you be if you had found out that your love was about to be killed?

"Bella is powerful, I'm sure you've noticed. Your friend is alive, I would be able to know if Bella's plan prevailed. I'm sure you would be able to know too, you love her don't you,"

Danny nodded slowly, a feeling of guilt and worry sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Sam was in trouble, and he didn't know how to save her. Once again, this was all of his fault. . .

"I thought so, I've seen love in Bella's eyes once, before she got her powers I mean. She really did love Christopher. I know she did. But her powers took control and soon she couldn't feel anything anymore. Let me ask you something, do you love her enough to sacrifice her life to her?"

Silence took over him for a moment as he listened to a distant crow cawing. He felt the wind whisper against his neck and shivers went up his spine.

Yes.

Yes, he would sacrifice his life for Sam. Yes, he'd give up anything in order for Sam to be safe.  
His answer was yes.

It just didn't want to come out of his mouth. Silence had captured it his throat. He didn't know why it was so difficult to say yes to that question.

"So your answer is yes then?"

Christine seemed to have read his silence and figured out the answer by her self. Her eyes gazed upon Danny, sympathy embedded in them.

Danny nodded slowly once again. Why couldn't he answer it for himself?

"I just needed to know, I know how dangerous saving her might become, but I'm not going to tell you that yet. I will tell you one thing, Sam is neither in the Ghost Zone or on Earth. . ."

"So where is she?" Danny cried, finding his voice. Why wouldn't Christine just hurry up and tell him? He needed to save Sam before it was too late!

"Sam is neither in the Ghost Zone or on Earth, but she is alive. She is no where in our universe but somewhere that can't be reached by a mortal. Only love would be able to break the invisible barrier. You just told me that you'd give up your life for Sam, and now I'm going to tell you how you can save her. . ."

Danny watched as Christine brought her hands up to the air. She muttered a word, it was foreign and very faint but Danny could clearly hear it as a blood red light flowed from her hands, just as the violet light flowed from Bella's hands.

"_Blutengel"_

Danny was strongly reminded of the crimson miasma from the spell that Destiny had unleashed that moment in the graveyard. He watched as the smoke parted. When it parted, it revealed a crystal mirror, one that Christine was levitating with her hands.

"Because I am her sister, when I died I received a tiny amount of power from Bella. I was scared when I first found out about it, I wanted to become nothing like her.. . ."  
She made the mirror levitate gently across into Danny's hands.

"This mirror is the key to saving Sam. It has special powers that you will be able to enter the world in which she is captured. You need to trust your heart in order to save Sam. You need to listen to it, let it guide you, trust your own instincts. You can't let fear take over, you know what Bella is capable of doing and you need to stay strong, you need to stay strong in order to save her. Her life is in your hands, and you need to protect her with your love,"  
He nodded to show that he understood her words, gazing at the beautiful mirror. As he peered into it, he noticed his green eyes became brighter in the reflection, and shined brightly in his face.

"This is the portal," Christine spoke. "You can use it to enter the world, but you can not use it to come back. I can not help you from here, you are on your own. If you succeed, you will know how to come back. This mirror can only be used one way to enter the world, but it is not the exit. To come back, you must find your love, save your love and protect your love,"  
He looked up at her as the young girl placed a small hand on her shoulder. She gazed up at him.

"I know you can do it Danny," she whispered.

"Christine, you don't know how thankful I am for your help," Danny told her softly. Christine smiled sadly.

"You don't need to thank me, just save Sam and destroy Bella once and for all,"

"That I can do,"  
"Go, the light will fade soon, and tell Sam that I said hi,"  
Danny smiled at her as he felt the green light grow stronger. He felt it pull him in the world that the two sisters had created. He felt as though he would be able to defeat Bella. He knew he could save Sam. He knew that he could do it, he just had to. He had to destroy that demon once and for all.

Christine watched sadly as Danny vanished in the light. The mirror stopped levitating and went completely black. It fell to the floor and crashed into pieces.

The wind sighed as Christine stared at the remains. Her eyes sparkling, she wished she was able to cry but she couldn't, it wasn't possible. Bella was her sister, and she knew that Bella would destroy Sam. Bella would take the love between two and slice it into pieces. Bella would destroy love, just so she would gain immortality. She wanted Bella destroyed, she wanted this all to end.

"Danny, I know you can't hear me, but I know you can do it. I know you can put an end to this nightmare. I know your love will protect you, and I know you'll return home safe. . . ."

She tore her eyes away from the shattered pieces of crystal by her feat and whispered two silent words.

"Good Luck,"

A/N Well there you go, Chapter 9 completed! Chapter 10 is on it's way, don't worry this story isn't done yet! Once again, thank you so much for your reviews! I love all of you! You guys are so awesome beyond words! Thanks for sticking with me this far! Until next update everyone!

Never let go of the one you truly love

-BlackDecember-


End file.
